vida de héroe
by hipo777
Summary: Hipo y su mejor amigo Ivar (un personaje inventado mio) despues de matar al Muerte Roja juntos, ambos son héroes en Berk. pero nuevos males se avecinan podrán los dos mejores amigos sobrellevarlo, ¿el tártaro se bolvera abrirse?. o el pasado turbio de Ivar saldrá a flote. Romances, acción, aventuras, tragedia etc. SOY NUEVOS EN ESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO
1. Chapter 1

Vida de heroe

**Hola a todos quiero decir prime que soy nuevo en esta página y que tanbien soy un gran fanatico de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y de su serie dragones de berk.**

**Esta historia en realidad tiene aventura, fantasía y romance esos son las principales veces de esta historia. Soy un simple fan de un lector que hace un año conos la página y desde hace unas semanas me anime a tratar de subir mis historias, soy novato pero espero que me tengan paciencia y voy a tratar de que mi historia se de su agrado gracias **

**Nota: la historia tiene pocos personajes inventados x mí y quiero decir que a medida que se desarrolle la historia se sabrán todo (hago eso x para tener una pisca de suspenso cd) bien sin más preámbulo y bla bla bla (xD) aquí está la historia.**

Cap 1: El consejo vikingo

En un día muy nublado, en el océano muy lejos de berk, en un barco yacía un chico de pelo castaño-rojizo de ojos color verde-bosque con una prótesis como pierna izquierda, se le podía ver nervioso e inquieto moviéndose de un lado a otro murmurando -por Odín que diré- un hombre robusto al ver a su hijo demasiado preocupado decide ir a hablarle.

Estoico: que sucede hijo ¿estas preocupado? (poniendo su mano en el para que deje de deambular y poder hablar)

Hipo: ¿preocupado? yoo noo, solo voy a tener que pararme frente a los jefes de todas las tribus vikingas y decirles que los Dragones con quien hemos estado peleando a muerte durante 300 años son buenos (dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlesco a su padre)

Estoico: (al escuchar el sarcasmo de su hijo solo pudo largar una pequeña carcajada, y decirle) tranquilo hijo sé que podrás hacerlo, yo confió en ti

Hipo: (al escuchar las últimas palabras se quedó sorprendido y atónito. no era común que su padre le digiera eso)... (Al salir del trance) gracias papa (con una pequeña sonrisa)

Estoico: (sacando la mano del hombro de su hijo) bien debo tomar el timón, ya para mañana al amanecer llegaremos al Concejo Vikingo (apartándose y yéndose al otro extremo del navío.

En un extremo del barco yacía un Hipo más calmado pero aún muy pensativo de lo que diría y como lo diría, sin darse cuenta un chico bien formado físicamente, peli-negro y ojos oscuros se le acerca con una cara de fastidio y para reclamarle

Patan: (cruzándose de brazos y con un gesto como acusándolo) ahh, estoy muy cansado (mirando a Hipo fijamente) dime una cosa debilucho ¿por qué no pudimos venir volando con nuestros Dragones?

Hipo: (suspira) ya te dije mil veces Patan que las otras tribus y hasta el mismo Consejo Vikingo sigue en guerra con los Dragones

Patan: yy volando hubiésemos llegado más rápido

Hipo: si pero al verte te matarían de inmediato (con las piernas y brazos cruzados y apoyándose de espalda en un extremo del barco)

Patan: eh (es lo único que le sale de la boca y quedando con la boca abierta al no poder contradecirlo) ah eres un inútil (y se aleja de su primo yéndose a otra parte del barco)

Hipo: (¬¬)... ah sí (con un gesto de tolerancia)

Al terminar la "agradable" charla con su primo Hipo escucha una pequeña carcajada, Hipo busca a sus alrededores para ver de dónde prevenía esa carcajada y al no encontrar nada una voz le dice -aquí arriba Hipo-, Hipo al escuchar eso levanta su vista al mástil del barco y ve a Ivar recostado en el mástil del barco relajado y mirando así el cielo. (**I****var es un chico de la misma edad que hipo (16) de la misma estatura pero a diferencia de Hipo él está bien físicamente, tiene el pelo más corto y negro pero parecido al de él, y tiene los ojos marrones-oscuro, el siempre lleva dos espadas en forma de x en su espalda y digamos que es el mejor en Berk en cualquier tipo de combate pero en especial el combate de espadas, no tiene familia y lo único que tiene para recordarlos son esas dos espadas y un collar con pequeños diamantes que tiene la insignia de su tribu marcada en la moneda de oro del centro del colla, es el mejor amigo de Hipo al igual q Chimuelo (Dragón de Hipo) (nota del escritor: ****I****var es un personaje inventado mío y a medida que se desarrolle la historia sabremos más de su pasado y de cómo fue que llegó a Berk y se eso el mejor amigo de hipo). El viste una camiseta de tela color rojo-carmesí y un chaleco negro q parece una gabardina, pantalón de tela negro y sus botas color café-oscuro. Su personalidad es tranquila, pensativa, divertido y sarcástico (al igual que Hipo) y al momento de tener dificultades él es de mente fría y calculadora, pero a pesar de todo él es muy tenas y habilidoso. Tiene como Dragón a un Furia Nocturna (hermano de chimuelo) pero a diferencia de chimuelo tiene en sus patas, alas y en su cara líneas rojas que es de nacimiento específicamente tiene 3 en cada pata 5 en la ala izquierda 6 en la derecha y en cara en el ojo derecho 2 en forma vertical (como si le hubiesen rajuñados el ojo) ****I****var le dio el nombre de Blaiz por que le gustaba ese nombre (xD). El conoció a Blaiz unos días después de que Hipo conociera a Chimuelo, y se isieron grandes amigos). (Nota del escritor: como dije antes mediante la historia avanza se sabrá todo)**

Volviendo a la conversación de Hipo y Ivar

Hipo: y desde cuando estás ahí? (dice el ají-verde al peli-negro, que lo veía plácidamente recostado en el mástil del barco)

Ivar: yo imp., desde como hac horas (con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

Hipo: ¿y que te causa tanta gracia? ¿Mi sufrimiento? o ¿de mis muy "agradables" charlas con Patan? (decía con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa irónica)

Ivar: he, un poco de ambos (decía dando un salto del mástil del barco y quedando frente a Hipo y decirle) primero: de tu "sufrimiento" tu papá tiene razón relájate todo saldrá bien (serrando los ojos y largando una pequeña carcajada) y segundo: lo de Patan es un niño quejumbroso no le prestes atención (decía para dejar a un Hipo aliviado y tranquilo)

Hipo: (suspira) tienes razón, bueno almenas en lo de Patan je, y lo del Consejo pensare en algo (dice y se rasca la nuca) bueno eso espero

Ivar: sé que lo aras (dándose la vuelta y antes de irse) bueno esta noche me toca navegar. Así que me iré a descansar

Hipo: descansa (dice antes que su amigo se aleje para después volver a sus pensamientos)

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba algo despejado y el viento soplaba a favor de un navío de maso menos 10 tripulantes una vos gruesa se escucha diciendo -¡BIEN LEVANTENCEN, YA YEGAMOS!- era Estoico en la oriya del navío viendo la gran isla a donde se dirigían los tripulantes se levantaron se dirigieron a la oriya del frente del barco para contemplar una magnifica y gran isla, de unos pocos tripulantes de podía oír -wow- y de Hipo solo -es más grande de lo que recordaba- decía admirando la isla. Y la vos de Estoico se hace oír -bien en unos minutos desembarcaremos así que prepárense- decía Estoico imponente y guiando a su tripulación...

**Continuara****...**

**Bien espero que le haya gustado el comienzo de VIDA DE HEROE. Y si alguien lo lee espero su comentario no tengan miedo repito soy nuevo y de los consejos que me den los recibiré con gusto. Bueno es todo x ahora chau... **


	2. Chapter 2

Vida De Heroe

**Hola de nuevo hoy les traigo otro capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado. y quiero decir tanbien que dejen comentario sugerencia...etc. ja bueno dejando el bla bla bla de lado sigo con la historia...**

**Cap 2: El consejo Vikingo parte 2 **

Al terminar de desembarcar algunos vikingos se quedaron en el barco para custodiarlo los únicos que fueron a la ciudad vikinga para reunirse con el concejo fueron Estoico, Hipo, Patan y Ivar. Los más jóvenes (Hipo, Patan y Ivar) se sorprendieron un poco al ver cuanto a cambiado, aunque para Ivar era la primera vez él se sentía tranquilo. pero avía algo que le disgustaba a los de Berk y era que en algunos lados avía Dragones que estaban siendo maltratados y estaban encadenados de patas, ala, cuello y una especie de bozal para que no pudiesen largar fuego, estaban siendo obligados a trabajos pesados como mover carretas con armas, comida, etc. o simplemente los maltrataban. Hipo al ver como los Dragones sufrían iba a ir a encarar a esas personas para intervenir, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo es Ivar -a eso hemos venido tranquilízate- decía para que no cometiera una estupidez. Al caminar por la ciudad se fijaban que era igual a Berk pero mucho más poblado y un poco más avanzados en su tecnología.

Al llegar al consejo que era enorme como el gran salón de Berk pero doblemente más grande. En la entrada se toparon con 5 guardias que custodiaban la entrada -motivo de su llegada- y Estoico le responde -Soy Estoico el vasto jefe de Berk y yo he solicitado una audiencia con los consejeros- detrás de los 5 guardias sale uno con un vestuario diferente que parecía el líder que dijo -¡DEJENLOS PASAR!- el hombre parece haber reconocido a Estoico al pasar el guardia intercepto a Estoico para decirle -te estaban esperando- el jefe de Berk al ver al guardia lo saluda y entra al gran salón del Consejo. El único que decidió quedarse a fuera de la entrada fue Patan -yo mejor me quedare por aquí a investigar algo- decía el dueño del pesadilla mostruosa viendo a unas chicas de su misma edad pasar por ahí.

Hipo e Ivar: () ()... si claro (decían al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo mirándose entre sí)

Los jefes de las tribus, y los tres ancianos del consejo que estaban sentados al fondo de la gran mesa y en el centro -al fin has llegado Estoico te hemos estado esperando- decía uno de los consejeros.

Estoico: si lo sé, aunque ya saben que los océanos cercan_os a _Berk son feroces (decía el peli-rojo como escusa)

Anciano n°1: **(el hombre del centro que era el líder del consejo, tiene pelo largo blanco y atado con una barba parecida a la de Estoico pero es canosa, es muy corpulento y alto se edad se acerca a los 80)** no te estamos reclamando nada Estoico (decía el líder del consejo)

Anciano n°2: **(el hombre sentado a la derecha, muy muy bien marcado pálido y de mirada penetrante, canoso de gran barba obviamente vestido de la misma túnica de pieles que los otros dos ancianos) **bien dejemos todo de lado y empecemos a lo que hemos venido (levantándose para imponer su autoridad y comenzar la junta)

Anciano n°3: **(el de la izquierda es el más robusto y obeso, barba canosa como el pelo de unos 70 años) **Estoico tu as solicitado esta junta tú tienes la palabra

Estoico: (ase un gesto con la cabeza de aprobación y sentándose en su lugar que era al lado del Anciano n°3 a su izquierda e Hipo y **I**var parado a su lado) bien he solicitado esta junta por un asunto demasiado importante, de que mi hijo podrá explicarlo mejor (levantando la voz y otorgando la palabra a su hijo)

Hipo: (suspira para calmarse) ya saben algunas tribus que Berk ha dejado de recibir ataques de Dragones, lo que no saben es que hemos estado conviviendo con ellos (al terminar la oración se podía escuchar como los líderes de las tribus murmuraban entre ellos)

Anciano n°2: ¡silencio!...

Hipo: -lo que quiero decir es que los Dragones son buenos y pueden ser nuestros amigos yo he podido formar un vínculo muy especial con mi dragón al igual que mi gente puede vivir en paz sin que se tengan que preocupar de los ataque o saqueos que ante hacían los Dragones, y pido dejar la guerra de lado- uno de los lideres presentes se levanta con disgusto y de golpe y dice -¡AMIGOS DE LOS DRAGONES! que estamos todos locos, tú quien te crees al venir acá y pedirnos tal locura, aunque tú y tu amiguito de al lado (señalando a **I**var) hayan matado a un Muerte Rojano significa que tengan algún derecho de venir y decir esas insolencias- Estoico se levanta y dice -mi hijo tiene tanto derecho aquí como cualquiera de aquí presente, siendo mi hijo y mi futuro sucesor- otro líder de otra tribu se hace presente -ellos son vestías salvajes sin emociones al que hay que exterminar- Hipo al escuchar esas palabras levanto su voz y dice -ellos no tenían malas intenciones solo eran controlado por el Muerte Roja- un par de líderes se levantan para contradecir su decisión entre el alboroto de se podía escuchar -insolente, los dragones son vestías salvaje, tenemos que matar a toda su especie -etc. hipo levanta la voz -!ESCUCHENME!- y las miradas se postraban en Hipo - ya sé que no puedo de un día para el otro pedirle que olvide una guerra de 300 años y todas las pérdidas que provoco yo mismo he sufrido esas pérdidas (con un tono ahogado) pero podemos sobrellevarlas y llevar a los vikingos a una nueva era junto a los dragones y tener un futuro próspero- al terminar lo que dejo Hipo todos empezaron a hablar y se convirtió en un escándalo, hasta que...

Anciano n°1: ¡SILENCIO! ya hemos escuchado suficiente (los tres ancianos hacen un gesto con la mano indicando a todos que se retiren)

Al salir los líderes de las tribus mirándose entre sí se empezaron a dispersar, Estoico se pone frente de Hipo y Ivar -bien de seguro y como siempre en una hora terminaran de decidir (mira a Hipo) te quiero decir que lo isiste bien y de que todo saldrá bien (le da la espalda y se retira)

Hipo: y que hacemos ahora

Ivar: acuérdate de que Bocón nos encargó algunos materiales para la herrería

Hipo: (golpeándose ligeramente la frente con su palma) cierto...

Los amigos empiezan a caminar por el pueblo en busca de los materiales encargados por su amigo Bocón, al adentrase a un comercio Hipo ve por una ventana a adolecentes golpeando a un pequeño pesadilla mostruosa, sin dudarlo salió corriendo a su rescate, Hipo al llegar empuja a unos de los agresores y con rapidez y cuidado agarra al pequeño Dragón y trata de apartarse los tres agresores disgustado por la acción de Hipo se acercan a el amenazadoramente, Ivar estaba pagándole al vendedor por las cosas que compro al voltearse para irse se percata de que Hipo se había ido, al buscarlo se asoma a una ventana del comercio y ve a Hipo discutiendo y cayendo al suelo por un empujón que le dieron sin pensarlo do veces sale del comercio con la gran bolsa de materiales que compro, Hipo se levanta y les estaba diciendo que no tienen ningún derecho a maltratar así a los Dragones los chicos se reían y con furia volvieron a empujar a Hipo con el Dragón en mano asiéndolo caer, Ivar llega y ve la escena.

Ivar: !¿qué está pasando aquí?¡ (con una mirada con ira)

Wolff: tú no te metas (poniéndose frente de Ivar) o serás el próximo

Erik: bien dicho Wolff (sonriendo y apoyando a su amigo)

Finn: si enséñales a los de Berk que no se metan con el futuro líder de los Bollston (animando más a su amigo)

Ivar: (no les presta atención y ayuda a levantar a su amigo del suelo con el Dragón aun en mano)

Wolff: ahí te estoy hablando, o acaso tienes miedo (tratando de provocar a Ivar)

Ivar: (aun dándoles la espalda gira la cabeza y lo mira de reojo) no vales la pena

Hipo: gracias amigo, vámonos (y Ivar le hace un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza)

Wolff: (poniéndose frente de ellos) que piensan escapar (larga una carcajada) bien dejen al Dragón (con una sonrisa perversa)

Hipo: ni lo piensen que se los daré (protegiendo al Dragón)

Wolff: entonces deberán pelear por el (sonríe aún mas)

Hipo: lo aremos dice sin dudarlo)

Wolff: bien lo aremos en la arena de combate (señalando a un estadio a simple vista no tan lejos de ahí Hera idéntico a la academia de Dragones en Berk lo diferente es que era cuadrada y que era para los hombres que defendían su honor o arreglar dificultades)

Los 5 jóvenes se dirigieron a la arena al entrar Hipo dejo recostado al Dragón que apenas se mantenía pie y a su lado Ivar dejo la gran bolsa con los objetos, Hipo agarro un escudo y una espada que le pesaban un poco pero igual él podía moverse con libertad en el caso de Ivar no agarro ningún arma del mueble de armas, los tres jóvenes decidieron usar dos hachas cada uno

Hipo: (suspira) perdón por arrastrarte a esto (disculpándose con su amigo)

Ivar: no te preocupes o lo asías tu o lo Asia yo, de cualquier manera sabia de que iríamos a terminar aquí (poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole para que así no se sintiera mal)

Hipo: aun así...espera no vas a usar ningún arma (viendo a su amigo que no tenía arma en la mano y sus espadas aún estaban guardadas en su espalda)

Ivar: no lo veo necesario, no te preocupes estaré bien (le sonríe con los ojos serrados para no preocuparlo)... (Una voz a lo lejos interrumpe la charla, era Wolff)

Wolff: !comencemos esto de una vez¡ (se lo dice a sus adversarios) bien yo me encargare del insolente y ustedes dos se encargaran de su amiguito (le decía a sus amigos que hacen un gesto de aprobación)

Hipo: (camina hacia el centro de la arena con Ivar para comenzar el combate)... (Al llegar al centro se percata de que ellos son uno de mas) oye ustedes son tres (reclamándole)

Wolff: (se ríe levemente) a los grades !HEROES¡ de Berk que derrotaron a un Muerte Roja no le importara un detalle pequeño (lo dice con una voz muy burlesca y provocativa)

Ivar: no importara (dice confiado) terminemos con esto (poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que Hipo)

Wolff: (se ríe) él ni siquiera tiene arma ja, se rinde antes de comenzar (burlándose de Ivar) esto será muy fácil jeje

Al empezar el combate los tres jóvenes se separan para combatir a sus rivales asignados por Wolff, Erik y Finn abalanzaron con golpes de hachazos Asia Ivar. Ivar pudo esquivar fácilmente sus ataques gracias a su velocidad y agilidad, Erik y Finn pararon y se alejan levemente para hacer un plan de ataque contra su enemigo y con una simple mirada y un gesto con la cabeza ambos se separan para rodear al peli-negro y con otro gesto de cabeza, ambos de lados diferente se van sincronisadamente a atacar, el oji-marrón-oscuro esperando pacientemente a que se acercaran, al momento del impacto Erik y su compañero no podían mover el brazo porque estaba siendo sostenido por Ivar, a un intento por dañar a su enemigo Finn lanza con la mano libre otro achaso para tratar de darle pero ante ese movimiento Ivar giro asía un lado arrebatándoles una hacha cada uno y esquivando el hachazo lanzado por su rival, dejando muy sorprendido a los amigo de Wolff

En la batalla de Hipo no le estaba yendo bien; Hipo al intentar darle un golpe de escudo para derribar a su rival, Wolff lo detiene (por la falta de fuerza de Hipo) le quieta el escudo asiéndolo girar para después darle una patada en la espalda y asiéndolo caer violentamente al suelo, el oji-verde se levanta velozmente con algunos raspones y se pone en defensa con la espada frente a él, Wolff al ver ese movimiento desesperado le dice -eres patético- y lanza un golpe de hacha de abajo asía arriba que golpea a la espada de Hipo asiéndolo que la suelte...

Ivar con las dos hachas en mano que le avía arrebatado a los amigos de Wolff la lanza lejos de su alcance y se propone a atacar para terminar con esto, Erik y Finn al ver que Ivar se acercaba a gran velocidad se preparan para su ataque Erik al verlo suficientemente cerca lanza un golpe de hacha Ivar lo esquiva con un rápido giro y logra darle un codazo en el rostro de Erik que lo hace caer al suelo, Finn le lanza un puñetazo, Ivar logra atajarlo con el brazo izquierdo, Ivar con su otra mano libre le da un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y luego le da un rodillazo en el mentón dejándolo inconsciente al igual que su amigo. luego al terminar busca a su mejor amigo con la vista y al ver que Hipo estaba siendo agarrado del cuello en el suelo y apunto de recibir un golpe fatal de parte de Wolff, Ivar de reflejo corre asía ayos y le da una patada en la espalda a Wolff haciéndolo girar al suelo y dejando a un Hipo tosiendo y agarrándose de su garganta -estas bien- dice Ivar preocupado, Hipo recuperándose -si coc coc(tosiendo) estoy bien coc (tosiendo)- los dos se ponen de pie -bien terminemos con esto- decía el peli-negro, el peli-marrón-rojizo le responde -bien- con una sonrisa

El futuro líder de los Bollston se levanta con ira al recibir esa patada, sin dudarlo llama a sus amigos para que los tres puedan hacer un ataque pero al no recibir respuesta gira la cabeza para todos lados y ve a sus amigos inconsciente, se enoja aún más y le dice -como te atreves maldito, !las pagaras¡- lanza como un grito de guerra y va al ataque, Ivar e Hipo al ver que venía se miran, hacen un gesto con la cabeza y luego hacen un movimiento rápido y le ponen la traba con los pies asiéndolo caer y soltar sus armas los de Berk sonríen entre ellos y el vikingo de la arena (que era como una especie de árbitro) da por finalizado el encuentro. Wolff se levanta frustrado y furioso, va a buscar a sus amigos con ira, los patea para que racionen y se levantaron antes de irse Wolff mira con ira y les dice -me las pagaran juro que me las pagaran- alejándose y yéndose con sus amigos de la arena de combate...

**Continuara... **

**Bueno este capítulo sin duda fue más largo pero me divertí un poco al escribirlo, pronto subiré más capítulo de VIDA DE HEROE bueno si alguien leyó esto jajá**

**Pd: dejen comentarios gracias y chau...**


	3. Chapter 3

Vida de héroe

**Hola a todo Hoy les traigo otro capítulo de VIDA DE HEROE espero que les guste como a mí que me gusta (XD) como siempre digo no tengan miedo de dejar comentarios... bueno acá va la historia **

**Cap 3: El consejo Vikingo parte 3 **

En un taberna en el centro de la plaza se podía ver a un Estoico muy pensativo con un jarro de cerveza de miel en la mano, una misteriosa figura se acerca por detrás del corpulento hombre que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una vos conocida para el peli-rojo que lo saca del trance -hola Estoico- el hombre voltea para ver de dónde provenía la vos y ve a una mujer.

Estoico: (un poco sorprendido) ah, hola Bertha ¿cómo has estado? (aun sentado)

Bertha: (toma asiento al lado de Estoico) bien, y tú? te ves muy preocupado y pensativo

Estoico: (suspira) lo sé, es que est...

Bertha: estas preocupado por lo que el Consejo demande (interrumpiendo a su amigo) no te preocupes, tú y yo sabemos que siempre las decisiones del Consejo siempre dejan satisfecho a todos (poniendo una mano en el hombro para darle confianza) bueno la mayoría de las veces (dice burlonamente tratando de sacar de la seriedad a su amigo)

Estoico: lo sé pero nosotros sabemos que en el peor de los casos que ellos pueden dar la orden de destruir Berk por aliarnos a los Dragones (con una mirada llena de preocupación)

Bertha: no te concentres en lo negativo trata de pensar de que puede salir bien y que los Dragones pueden ser considerados aliados para todos los Vikingos del mundo (sacando la mano del hombro de Estoico y dando un sorbo a una jarra de cerveza que tenía al lado)

Estoico: yo pensé de que no avías venido no te vi en la mesa del Consejo (confuso)

Bertha: yo si estaba ahí, es que me senté al fondo de seguro no me viste. (Suspira) cambiando de tema como está tu muchacho y el ladronzuelo (refiriéndose a Ivar)

Bertha: ya te dije que el ya no es más un ladrón, él se ha ganado el derecho y mi confianza para pertenecer a mi pueblo después de lo sucedido (decía firme y confiado el peli-rojo)

Bertha: si, después de que él y tu hijo vencieron al Muerte Roja (decía tajante)

Estoico: y tu hija?

Bertha: (suspira derrotada) aun un dolor de cabeza

Estoico: (larga una pequeña carcajada) bien ya es hora de que vayamos al gran salón del Consejo, de seguro encontraremos a nuestros hijos ahí (mientras que se levantaba para marcharse)

Bertha: (levantándose) tienes razón vámonos...

/

Mientras los amigos iban llegando al gran salón del Consejo Vikingo fueron interceptado por una joven **(muy parecida a Astrid solo con distinta vestimenta después todo era idéntico a la joven Hofferson) **se acerca y saluda a Hipo con un gran abrazo y Hipo le correspondió el abrazo

Hipo: (soltando a la joven) !hola¡ Camicazi, mucho tiempo sin verte

Camicazi: (soltando a Hipo y cruzándose de brazos) eso digo yo, O que ya tienes otra mejor amiga (fingiendo celos y con un tono burlón)

Hipo: no como crees tú eres mi amiga de la infancia (con una sonrisa)

Camicazi: (se percata de lo que Hipo llevaba en un brazo) que le paso (se sorprende de ver al pequeño Dragón lastimado)

Hipo: al pobre lo estaban maltratando y gracias a Ivar pudimos salvarlo (abre los ojos como platos, se percata de que no presento a Ivar a su amiga)... (Se fija y Ivar ya no estaba a su lado) donde se abra ido (murmura despacio y confundido)

Camicazi: (escucho lo que murmuro su amigo y le responde) la persona que estaba contigo hace unos minutos esta haya (señalando a Ivar que se avía sentado de bajo de un árbol que estaba cerca de la entrada del gran salón) él siguió caminando cuando no abrazamos, mira que eres despistado (burlándose del ají-verde)

Hipo: (confundido) no me di cuenta jeje (se ríe mientras caminaba para donde estaba Ivar)

Camicazi: que lastima y yo que lo quería conocer, pelea bien de seguro está cansado por el enfrentamiento que tuvieron (justificándolo y siguiendo a su amigo)

Hipo: no él no se cansa tan... (Se percata de lo que dijo su amiga) como sabes que tuvimos un enfrentamiento (sorprendido y confundido)

Camicazi: te vi entrar a la arena de combate, entre por si acaso porque me preocupe

Hipo: si es que por mi culpa involucre a Ivar aunque él lo niegue (dice mientras miraba para el piso y larga un suspiro)

Camicazi: no te sientas mal al fin y al cabo ganaron, no (sonriendo y felicitando a su amigo)

Hipo: si... (Decía sin ánimo el líder de la academia de Dragones)... (Llegando donde Ivar los esperaba y se levanta)

Camicazi: hola (saludo con gentileza)

Ivar: hola, mucho gusto (con una sonrisa y estirando la mano en forma de saludo)

Camicazi: (correspondiendo el apretón de manos)

Hipo: Ivar ella es Camicazi futura líder de los Bog-blurglas y mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Y Camicazi él es Ivar es mi mejor amigo (presentando a los amigos)

Camicazi: si he oído algo de él

Ivar: (desviando la mirada con algo de disgusto y preocupación)

Camicazi: (se percata) tú eres el que ayudo a matar al Muerte Roja, ¿no es así? (tratando de que Ivar no la malinterprete)

Ivar: eh, si... (Más tranquilo)

Hipo: miren quien viene por allá (señalando a su padre que venía con la madre de Camicazi)

Bertha y Estoico llegando con los jóvenes

Estoico: bien parece que llegamos a tiempo (viendo que las puertas del Consejo se abrían) hola Camicazi

Camicazi: hola Estoico

Bertha: así que él es el famoso amigo de tu hijo, Ivar ¿no? (dirigiéndose al peli-negro)

Ivar: mucho gusto (bajando la cabes en forma de respeto)

Estoico: (interrumpiendo) bien entremos ya de seguro han entrado todos (caminando asía la puerta del gran salón)

Estoico, Bertha y Ivar se adentraron al gran salón, Hipo no quiere entrar por el Dragón Camicazi se da cuenta y se ofrece a cuidarlo esperarlo fuera del gran salón, Hipo le agradece y después entra. Una vez dentro todos toman sus asientos y Hipo e Ivar toman su lugar parado detrás de Estoico esperando la respuesta del Consejo, el anciano (N°1) el del centro levanta la vos y dice -bien hemos estado discutiendo y hemos llegado a una decisión. (ase silencio unos segundos) hemos permitido la convivencia de Vikingo y Dragones, pero solo a las tribus que deseen esa convivencia en su pueblo, el consejo no hará nada y permitirá su libre decisión- decía el líder de los Consejeros los de Berk se aliviaron pero la mayoría presente estaban disgustado con la decisión (excepto Bertha) y un jefe se levanta con disgusto de su silla y reclama -eso no pueden ser posible los Dragones deben de sr exterminados, y los que los ayuden destruidos- lleno de ira pero al término de la oración el anciano (N°1) -!DESAFIAS MI AUTORIDAD¡- decía desafiante e imponente al no recibir respuesta decidió sentarse -bien esta junta ha terminado. Retírense y que su regreso a sus hogares sea en paz- los jefes se levantaban y se retiraban del gran salón la mayoría con disgusto y mientras hablaban entre ellos. Antes de irse estoico le agradece al consejo por todo, y un anciano (N°1) le dice -demuéstrame que mi decisión no fue errónea y de que los Vikingos pueden tener futuro con los Dragones, si es así la nueva era comenzara en Berk- lo mira con seriedad y le dice -pero si me he equivocado Berk será el que sufrirá las consecuencias has entendido Estoico- y el jefe de Berk asiente con la cabeza y se retira

A la salida del gran salón los esperaba una joven con un Dragón en mano junto a un muchacho muy conocido para los de Berk, era Patán que ya avía venido de su "investigación", al llegar al puerto se empezaron a despedir se despide de Hipo con un abrazo y devolviéndole al dragón que parecía sentirse mejor a Ivar con otro abrazo y una sonrisa, pero a Patán un simple -chau- y una amenaza -si me vuelves a coquetear te dejare morado el otro ojo- decía Camicazi con desprecio asía Patán. Bertha saludo a Estoico y a los jóvenes y se sube a su barco con su hija. Estoico hace lo mismo y se retira con su tripulación para regresar a su hogar.

En el barco.

Hipo y Ivar se estaban riendo de lo que le avía pasado a Patán con Camicazi que lo avía golpeado por su intento fallido de seducirla eso a Patán lo molestaban y prefirió irse a dormir, mientras que los dos amigos ayudaban a la tripulación en lo que haya falta...

7 Días después.

Era otro día para los tripulantes en el barco de Estoico que se podía ver a una tripulación muy entusiasmada por el hecho de que sabían que para mañana llegarían a su hogar. Pero el más animado era un ají-verde que estaba más entusiasmado por que de seguro lo estaban esperando su amigo Chimuelo y su novia Astrid

Ivar: (larga una carcajada) te ves feliz hipo (mientras que estaba practicando sus movimientos de espada solo)

Hipo: si ya no puedo esperar ya quiero ver a Chimuelo y Astrid (mientras estaba escribiendo sentados cerca de donde practicaba su amigo)

Ivar: (ríe ligeramente) tienes razón yo también espero con ansias ver a Blaiz

Las horas pasaban la noche se hacía presente y la tripulación dormía a excepción de Estoico que le tocaba navegar esa noche

Al día siguiente.

Al salir los primeros rayos de sol se podía escuchar una voz que decía -!YA EMOS YEGADO DESPIERTEN¡- al escuchar eso la tripulación se levantó y se empiezan a preparar las cosas para desembarcar. Hipo se pone en una oriya y dice -al fin en casa-...

/

En una isla lejana de Berk

Un hombre corpulento fuerte y perverso estaba caminando por los pasillos de un castillo (que era una gran fortaleza que esta oculta por una gran cantidad de bosque) yendo a una enorme puerta que estaba siendo abierta por los guardias que la custodiaban, al en trance a una aviación no muy bien iluminada y con unas antorchas que hacían un camino hacia el fondo de la aviación, el hombre al llegar al fondo hace una reverencia a un hombre que estaba que estaba sentado en un trono (rodeado de calaveras) y la mitad del cuerpo incluyendo el rostro no se le notaba porque estaba cubierto por la sombras y los dos hombres presentes empiezan a hablar

¿?: Me mando a llamar mi señor (aun inclinado y agachando la cabeza demostrando respeto)

¿?: Si, as empezado lo que te pedí Alvin (con una vos profunda y tenebrosa)

Alvin: ya casi mi señor (con la mirada aun asía el suelo)

¿?: !Que¡ (con furia) ya deberías estar comenzando con lo que te encargue

Alvin: pero mi señ...

¿?: (interrumpiéndolo) faltan dos años para que mi plan se lleve a cabo y poder hacer que el Consejo Vikingo y todos los jefes de las tribus estén de rodillas ante mí, y necesito esas espada (decía imponente)

Alvin: si señor tenemos a nuestros mejores hombres buscándolas y también pronto comenzaremos con la fase 1 del plan. Ya hemos fijado a algunos de los mejores Herreros, pronto los capturaremos

¿?: Bien puedes retirarte (ve como su general se retira y sale de la aviación)... Pronto muy pronto las puertas del Tártaro se volverán a abrir mmmjajajajaja mmmmmmmmjajajajajajajajajajajajajaj...

**Continuara****...**

**Acá finaliza otro capítulo de VIDA DE HEROE. A me olvide de decir que Alvin es de la serie de Dragones de Berk je y les dejo con la duda de ¿quién es ese misterioso hombre?, ¿porque quiere esas espadas?, ¿porque van a secuestrar a los mejores herreros?, que querrá decir con ¿abrir de nuevo las puertas del tártaro (puertas del infierno en la mitología Vikinga)?. Pronto se sabrá TODO. Bueno con esto me despido y hasta otro capítulo****.**


	4. Chapter 4

vida de héroe

**Hola a todos acá les traigo otro capítulo de VIDA DE HÉROE, este en mi opinión será un capitulo un poco corto les prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo...**

**Agradezco a Me-me rotamundo : gracias por leer mi historia y te aseguro de que voy a mejorar en mi ortografía y te agradezco de ser el primero en leerlo, me alegro al menos de que alguien lo haya leído NOS LEEMOS (XD)**

**y gracias a Daniel: si no lo dudes de que voy a subir más capítulos tengo muchos en mi cabeza. y gracias x leer mi historia... **

**Bien ya dicho lo que quería decir acá les traigo otro capitulo...**

**Cap 4: Hogar dulce Hogar **

En una casa en Berk una joven de cabello dorado y ojos tan azules como el océano mismo no podía dormir y decidió salir con su hacha a practicar antes de que el sol saliese, en el bosque se podía oír una voz femenina gritando y agitadamente diciendo -tonto Hipo (lanzando su hacha a un árbol) y sus tontas promesa (quitando el hacha del árbol) "volveré en unos días, máximo diez días lo prometo" (imitando con su voz a Hipo y lanzando nuevamente el hacha con ira) cuando regreses me las pagaras- decía Astrid lanzando de un árbol a otro su hacha para descargar su enojo, a unos minutos se podía ver salir los primeros rayos del sol y la ají-azules escucha levemente una voz que decía -!BARCO A LA VISTA¡- era el Vikingo en la torre de vigía cerca del puerto donde alerta al pueblo de llegadas de barcos o ataques etc., la joven en el bosque con su hacha en mano pensaba "debe ser ellos" sin apresurarse decidió ir al puerto.

En el puerto de Berk

Algunos Vikingos ayudaban a desembarcar a los tripulantes del navío, mientras que Estoico bajaba y se saludaba con su mejor amigo Bocon y también con su hermano Patón (quien avía quedado a cargo de Berk en la ausencia de su hermanos) que también le preguntaba sobre su viaje y Estoico le decía que lo hablarían después, los tres jóvenes bajaban del barco fueron interceptado por un Dragón rojo con grandes garras y cuernos, con su gran mandíbula agarro a Patán y lo sube a su lomo el ají-negro le decía -yo también te extrañe Dientepua- y abraza al Dragón y se baja para saludar a su padre (el hermano de Estoico) Patón se pone en frente de su hijo y lo saluda con un abrazo. Mientras Hipo salía de la multitud fue derribado por Chimuelo que le estaba lamiendo toda la cara, e Ivar fue donde estaba Blaiz girando de emoción, el Furia Nocturna con marcas rojas al sentir que su jinete lo acariciaba decidió lamerle toda la cara esa acción izo reír al ají-marrón-oscuro.

El ají-verde al retirar a su Dragón de encima de él decide buscar a su amada.

Astrid por otra parte estaba hablando con los gemelos de lo tanto que está enojada con Hipo, Brutacio y Brutilda solo podían decir -ahí Hipo esta muerto- al mismo tiempo y se fueron para saludar a sus amigos.

Todos los amigos (excepto Astrid) se pudieron juntar para poder saludar a los dueños de los Furia Nocturnas, Patapez estaba agradecido con Ivar por haberle podido conseguir la nueva enciclopedia de botánica, sin hacerse esperar más Hipo izo la pregunta que era de esperarse.

Hipo: (les pregunta a los gemelos) chicos ¿saben donde esta Astrid?

Brutacio: (aguantando la risa) si... si la vi...

Brutilda: (aguantándose la risa) está cerca de la academia te está esperando

Hipo: gracias chicos (llama a chimuelo, coloca su prótesis y tomando vuelo hacia la academia)

Brutacio y Brutilda: (al ver a su amigo emprender vuelo se empiezan a reír a carcajadas)

Al llegar a la academia Hipo logra ver a Astrid que le estaba dándole pescado a su Dragón Tormentùla, Hipo aterriza dentro de la academia baja de su Dragón y se dirige a Astrid.

Hipo: hola Astrid

Astrid: (ignorando a Hipo y sigue dándole pescado a su Dragón)

Hipo: ¿Astrid?, ¿pasa algo? (tratando de mirar a su novia a los ojos)

Astrid: ¿pasarme algo? (lo mira a los ojos) a mí !noo¡ ¿por qué debe pasarme algo? cuando mi novio me dice que se va y regresa en diez días máximo y tarda quince días y noche nada de él (con sarcasmo y ira)

Hipo: Astrid yo... (bajando la mirada) pensé que...

Astrid: (interrumpiendo a Hipo) pensarte que, que no me iba a preocupar, que no te extrañaba, que no me asías falta y que no preocupo por mi novio (dándose la vuelta con ira)

Hipo: no... no es eso (suspira) lo siento no creí que tardaría tanto, pero prometo compensártelo

Astrid: (vuelve a mirar a Hipo) ¿como?

Hipo: (pone una mano en su mentón) mmm... (la mira contento) que te parece una cena tú y yo solos bajo la luz de la luna (con una sonrisa)

Astrid: (sonríe) mm, puede ser pero aun sigo molesta con trigo (tratando de parecer enojada aun que estaba feliz por la propuesta del ají-verde)

Hipo: bien, pronto ya no lo estarás (le sonríe a Astrid)

Astrid: (le pega en el brazo izquierdo) esto es por mentirme

Hipo: auch...

Astrid: (le vuelve a pegar en el brazo) y esto es por hacerme que me preocupara tanto

Hipo: ah, (sobándose el brazo) y no hay un "y esto por todo lo demás"

Astrid: a si (otra vez le pega en el brazo) y esto por todo lo demás

Hipo: eso no es lo que tenía en mente

Astrid: (sonríe) bien me tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mama es su labores (lo agarra del chaleco y lo asoma para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y después se sube a su Dragón velozmente) te veo en la noche (y se va volando)

Hipo: (ve como Astrid se va volando) Chimuelo vámonos debo preparar todo para hoy en la noche (se dirige a su Dragón lo monta y se retira de la academia)

Después de unas Horas todos en Berk volvieron hacer sus respectivas labores de todos los días, Hipo estaba con Bocon en la herrería con los nuevos materiales encargados, Ivar patrullaba y ayudaba a Estoico con sus labores** (****I****var vive en una casa donde solo vive con Blaiz. el trabaja para llevar comida a su mesa, aun que Estoico le dijo de que no era necesario de que trabajase porque siendo el jefe le podía dar todos los recursos necesarios, pero él se siente bien en hacerlo y le gusta también poder ayudar al pueblo y debes en cuando también ayuda a Hipo en la herrería cuando tiene muchos encargos). **

Ivar había terminado rápido los labores que le ordeno Estoico y paso por la herrería para ver si su amigo necesitaba ayuda, ese día Hipo estaba hasta el tope de encargos atrasado y acepto la ayuda de su amigo, las horas pasaban y los últimos rayos del sol estaban por caer. Ivar pudo notar que el ají-verde se notaba algo apresurado y preocupado.

Ivar: Hipo ¿te pasa algo? (preocupado)

Hipo: (martillando una espada) si es que debo apurarme, hoy tengo una cita con Astrid

Ivar: (sonríe) felicidades, yo pensé que te iba a matar (larga una pequeña carcajada)

Hipo: yo también, pero si no termino todo esto (señalando la gran mesa con armas y escudo averiados) no tendré tiempo para organizar todo para esta noche (con cara de preocupado)

Ivar: (ve a su amigo trabajando lo más rápido posible y ve la mesa y se da cuenta que no llegara) Hipo... (pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo) ve yo terminare esto no te preocupes

Hipo: enserio (con cara de ilusionado)

Ivar: (asiente con la cabeza)

Hipo: pero... (ve la mesa con muchas armas estropeadas y lo piensa)

Ivar: no te preocupes esto no me llevara más de dos horas, !vete¡ (animando al peli-castaño-rojizo)

Hipo: (le sonríe) gracias amigo (sale corriendo) te debo una

Ivar: (sonríe al ver a su amigo feliz y se pone a trabajar)

Al caer la noche Hipo ya tenía todo preparado para su velada con Astrid, fue a su casa a buscarla, Astrid sale y Hipo le sonríe al ver a Astrid arreglada tenía el pelo brillante y muy limpio su olor era cautivante y su ropa la misma pero a él le gustaba mucho así y dice -wow te ves muy hermosa- Astrid se sonroja ligeramente y le dice .y donde me llevaras hoy. Hipo le responde -a un lugar muy especial para mi vamos, Hipo y Astrid se dirigían hacia el bosque.

Hipo la llevo donde avía conocido a Chimuelo por primera vez, al llegar Astrid pudo ver una especie de picnic con comida, bebidas etc., y también una maravillosa vista de un lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna maravillosamente, se sentaron charlaron reían se murmuraban cosas. Hipo le contaba de lo sucedido con el Consejo Vikingo y el alivio que sentía por poder convivir en paz con los Dragones sin que el Consejo actuase, y también le contaba su batalla junto a Ivar en la arena de combate, y obviamente el evito la parte de Camicazi para evitar más problemas con Astrid ya que ella es la novia mas celosa de todo el mundo o al menos de Berk. Astrid se sorprendió al escuchar como su novio había defendido a el pequeño Dragones y de su batalla en la arena se sorprendió mucho y sin que se dieran cuenta estaban sentados muy juntos y viéndose fijamente sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más el uno así el otro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un muy apasionado beso, ambos pudieron sentir el amor y la pación que emanaban entre sí, el beso les parecía eterno aunque pasaron casi un minuto y por falta de aire se separaron para seguir mirándose fijamente.

Hipo: te amo...

Astrid: yo te amo mas...

Al termino de la velada ambos caminaban por el boque a dirección al pueblo, Astrid le avía preguntado a Hipo de que avía hecho con el pequeño Pesadilla Mostruosa que rescato y Hipo le dijo que lo estuvo cuidando y lo había dejado en una pequeña colonia de pesadillas Monstruosas y que lo avían aceptado y que el pequeño Dragón se veía muy feliz.

Al llegar a la casa de su amada se despidieron con otro apasionado beso y la peli-dorado entra a su casa e Hipo se va para la suya.

**continuara... **

**bueno acá otro capítulo de VIDA DE HÉROE. yo de seguro voy a tratar de subir cada semana un capitulo al menos o dos si es posible y más aun que se que alguien lee mi historia eso me inspira a seguir bueno asta otro cap... **


	5. Chapter 5

VIDA DE HÉROE

**Bueno acá les traigo otro capítulo de VIDA DE HÉROE, (Nota: dragones de Berk y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a DreamWorks solo soy un simple fan que le gusta la serie y la película y ago. mis propias historias). Este capítulo lo saque de la serie DRAGONES DE BERK, solo lo modifique un poco para que se acople a mi historia espero que les guste...**

**cap 5: la chica nueva ¿amiga o enemiga?**

Al día siguiente después de la romántica cita de Hipo y Astrid, el líder de la academia de Dragones solicito que todos los jinetes de dragones se juntaran temprano para retomar sus lecciones atrasadas, en la academia se podía ver a un Patapez que estaba leyendo su enciclopedia de botánica recostado en su Gronckle (Gorgontúa), y a unos gemelos fastidiados y adormilados que estaban recostados en su Dragón de dos cabeza su Cremallerus (Barf y Belch) Ivar estaba limpiando sus espadas mientras que su Furia Nocturna estaba recostado junto a él.

Hipo y Astrid estaban charlando mientras que esperaban a Patán, Hipo decidió empezar sin él.

Hipo: bien chicos empecemos las clases, empecemos con la prueba de vellosidad

Patapez: emm, Hipo creo que yo mejor paso ya sabes que eso no es mi fuerte

Hipo: lo sé Patapez, pero si no practicas jamás lo será

Patapez: (suspira derrotado) está bien

La prueba consiste en volar a gran velocidad, asía una gran estalactita no muy lejos de ahí que parecía un arco, y volver a la academia mientras que alguien calcula el tiempo.

El primero fueron los gemelos que hicieron 1min y 39seg **(pongo así para que se me entienda) **el segundo fue Patapez que izo un tiempo de 2min y 2seg, y el tercero fue Astrid que izo un buen tiempo de 1min 2seg, que dejo sorprendido a los dueños de los Furias Nocturnas e Hipo le dice -as mejorado, como lo asiste- y Astrid respondió -solo estoy experimentando con su comida, pronto ustedes dos sabrán que mi Dragón y yo somos las más veloces- decía con orgullo y una sonrisa, el siguiente fue Hipo que logro superar por poco a su novia haciendo un tiempo 1min exactamente luego fue el turno de Ivar que izo un tiempo de 59seg y logro ser el vencedor por ese día. Básicamente Hipo y Ivar la mayoría de las veces empatan y debes en cuando uno de los dos gana pero la que siempre anda pisando sus talones (metafóricamente) es Astrid.

Al término de la prueba Patán entra montado en Dientepúa y les dice a los demás jinetes que avía encontrado algo cerca de unas de las playas de Berk, y todos decidieron seguir a Patán para investigar.

Al llegar pudieron ver un bote maltrecho y dado vuelta como una especie de carpa. Los jóvenes aterrizaron para investigar, asoman sus cabezas y ven a una hermosa chica de su misma edad durmiendo.

Patán: yo ya avía dicho que era mía (reclamando como si fuera un simple objeto)

Astrid: no te puedes apropiar de ella es una persona (defendiendo a la joven)

Patán: ¿por qué no? yo la encontré (decía con ingenuidad el ají-negro)

La joven dormida se despierta por el ruido de algunas voces y se asusta.

Hipo: (se da cuenta) no te asuste no te aremos daño (dice para tranquilizarla) necesitas algo

¿?: Un poco de agua (decía con timidez)

Mientras que los chicos (a excepción de Ivar e Hipo) se empujaban entre ellos para darle agua de sus cantimploras a la hermosa joven hasta que Hipo agarra su propia cantimplora y le da agua y la chica la toma.

Chimuelo asoma su cabeza para echar un vistazo, y la joven se asusta, después de que Hipo corre a Chimuelo le dice a la chica que no tenga miedo y ella sale de la carpa sorprendida por lo que acabo de ver, después todo se presentan a la joven y ella hace lo mismo revelando que su nombre era Heather, Astrid le pregunta que le avía pasado y la joven respondió de que avía sido atacada por piratas y que eso era lo único que recordaba, Hipo decidió llevarla al pueblo pero antes de emprender vuelo Patán le dice que en la llevara pero al voltearse y llamar a su Dragón con autoridad y de mala manera su Dragón no le obedece y se va volando dejando a un Patán humilladlo y todo se empiezan a reír y el ají-negro dice -oigan alguien me puede llevar- asiendo que todos se rían aun mas hasta que hipo se ofrece a llevar a Heather ella a lo primero tenía miedo a los Dragones pero Hipo izo que le agarre algo de confianza y luego antes de despegar Astrid le dice a Hipo que no se olvidara de su cita de vuelo mañana a la mañana y luego de eso emprendieron vuelo rumbo al pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo Hipo lleva a Heather para hablar con su padre.

Hipo: papa

Estoico: (se da vuelta) si hijo (se queda sorprendido al ver a una joven de pelo negro junto a su hijo)

Hipo: papa ella es Heather (presentando a la joven de pelo negro) la encontramos a las oriyas de Berk ella fue atacada por piratas

Heather: (baja la cabeza) mucho gusto

Estoico: un gusto, veo que necesitas ayuda y un lugar donde quedarte

Hipo: sobre eso papa yo le iba a ofrecer mi cuarto mientras yo puedo dormir en la planta baja

Estoico: mmmm, bien (mira a la joven) puedes quedarte espero de que Berk sea de tu agrado

Heather: muchas gracias (muy contenta)

Al caer la noche todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Astrid que le estaba dando de comer pollo a Tormentúla que era el secreto de la dieta de su Dragón al escuchar un ruido se voltea y con sigilo camina asía donde provenía el ruido y ve una figura no muy claramente, pero ella logro ver que era Heather.

Al día siguiente Astrid estaba muy temprano esperando a Hipo en donde siempre volaban juntos en una pequeña montaña cerca de la academia, pero luego ve una ocena que la hace enojar ella estaba viendo a los dueños de los Furias Nocturnas haciendo acrobacias junto a Heather y que la pele-negro parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

En la academia todos estaban esperando a los dueños de los Furia Nocturna que aparecieron a gran velocidad haciendo acrobacias arriba de la academia era normal de esos dos hacer eso pero a Astrid ya en la academia volvió a ver la ocena y le disgusto demasiado de que Heather estuviese con Hipo tan aferrada.

Patapez: wow, Hipo y Ivar dan clases privadas

Astrid: si pero parece que a ella sola (cruzada de brazos)

Brutilda: (ve a Astrid viendo la escena con el ceño fruncido) Veo que a una nueva gallina en la casa del gallo (se lo decía a su hermano a su lado)

Brutacio: que una nueva gallina en el gallinero, y ¿donde está la gallina? (mirando para todos lados)

Patapez: ¿de que está hablando? (confundido)

Astrid: ella insinúa que yo estoy celosa, cosa que no es cierto (molesta y con los brazos cruzados)

Brutacio: a hablas de la chica bonita, por que hablas de gallinas entonces (decía confundido e ingenuamente)

Los dos amigos aterrizan en la academia y bajan de sus dragones junto con la hermosa joven, Astrid se acerca a ellos y los jala a los dos hacia un rincón de la academia apartados del grupo para que no escuchasen.

Astrid: (soltando a ambos y poniéndose cerca) chicos que están haciendo

Hipo: ¿que pasa? (confundido)

Astrid: que hacen ustedes mostrándole todo a ella (refiriéndose a Heather)

Hipo: es que ella nos pidió que le demos un paseo por todo Berk

Astrid: y si es una espía, porque su historia de que los piratas la atacaron y de que no recuerda nada mas no me cierra es mas no le creo

Hipo: (suspira) Astrid ella no parece peligrosa y confió en ella (decía con seguridad) por favor confía en mi (y luego se aleja)

Astrid: (lo queda mirando)

Ivar: sabes Astrid pienso igual que Hipo...

Astrid: tu también (interrumpiéndolo)

Ivar: déjame terminar, pienso igual que Hipo pero no te preocupes no bajare la guardia, recuerda que yo no te caí bien la primera vez (soltando una pequeña carcajada)

Astrid: (suspira derrotada) gracias almenas alguien me cree (y se va un poco disgustada)

Al termino de las clases Heather estuvo conversando con cada jinetes barones, el primero fue Patapez el robusto Vikingo le hablaba del amor y la lealtad de su Gronckle la joven se sorprendió y le empezó a preguntar sobre Gorgontúa de su cola si se puede usar como arma, su fuerza y de su capacidad de fuego etc., lo mismo izo con Brutacio y Patán.

En la casa Abadejo, Hipo estaba afuera jugando con Chimuelo detrás de la casa, Heather al verlos fuera decidió buscar el supuesto manual de Dragones mencionado por Patapez pasaron unos pocos minutos y lo encontró de bajo de la cama de Hipo al abrirlo busco información sobre los Nadders Mortales, al leer los primeros párrafos sobre como acercarse a uno de ellos pudo leer una pequeña parte hasta que Astrid apareció detrás de ella asustándola.

Astrid: que estás haciendo (enojada y con la manos en la cintura)

Heather: (cierra rápido el manual y no dice nada)

Luego la vos de Hipo diciendo -Astrid estas aquí- luego el ají-verde entra a su evitación para encontrarse a dos chicas mirándose entre sí.

Hipo: que está pasando

Astrid: pasa que la encontré espiando el manual de Dragones

Heather: disculpa Hipo es que estaba limpiando tu evitación y lo encontré y no pude resistirme abrirlo por la curiosidad lo ciento

Hipo: descuida (agarra el manual de Dragones y lo pone debajo de su cama de nuevo) no te preocupes sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones

Astrid: "no te preocupes", Hipo nos estaba espiando y tu no dices nada (enfadada se retira)

Hipo: (suspira) discúlpala esta...

Heather: (interrumpiéndolo) no descuida yo lo siento y disculpa por los problemas

Hipo: descuida tu no asiste nada

En la tarde Heather fue al establo donde Tormentúla descansaba se acercó con cuidado el Nadder raciono y lanza púas que pasaron cerca de Heather y se asusto un poco luego se acerca mas al Dragón con pollo y el Dragón lo acepta y ella se acerca y la acaricia y el Dragón se deja acariciar, luego Astrid llega y la sorprende con su Dragón.

Astrid: que crees que estás haciendo con mi Dragón

Heather: no te cansas de sorprender a la jente asi (disgustada)

Astrid: solo lo hago con las personas que lo merecen (decía con los brazos cruzados) y no me agás tu carita de inocente

Heather: ni lo pensaría eres demasiado lista

El Dragón acaricia con su cabeza el brazo de la peli-negro de ojos verde, y ella la acaricia un poco y se aleja, luego se pone al lado de Astrid.

Heather: creo que le agrado a tu Dragón (decía para molestar a la peli-dorado)

Astrid: (queda viendo a la joven que se iba y luego ve a su Dragón que pareció que le agrado la chica) tu también, que paso con la lealtad

En la noche cuando recién el pueblo se fue a dormir Astrid decidió sacar su enfado lanzando su hacha de un árbol a otro en el bosque diciendo una y otra vez -Heather- después imitaba a la chica burlonamente -"creo que le agrado a tu Dragón"- decía y después se recostó en un árbol que tenía muchas marcas de su hacha, por el cansancio decidió retirarse pero un ruido la hace parar y con rapidez ve una figura femenina y se esconde detrás de un árbol asoma la cabeza para ver bien y para su sorpresa la figura era Heather que se avía sentado en una roca mirando hacia el océano, a unos minutos la rubia dice -esto es tonto- y decide darse la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de irse escucha un ruido y decide volver a esconderse y pudo ver a Heather y a Salvaje **(mano derecha de Alvin el traidor) **que avía llegado en un bote, al intentar escuchar mejor Astrid se asoma un poco pero hace ruido que alerto a Heather y le dijo a Salvaje que apenas logra tener el libro se lo llevara y Salvaje le dice -bien pero debes apurarte a Alvin no se le conoce por su paciencia- y luego Heather se retira corriendo asía la casa de Hipo y Salvaje se retira en su bote, Astrid se sorprende y decide irse rápido a la casa de Hipo para advertirle lo que avía visto.

Al llegar a la casa de su novio decide entrar directamente sin tocar la puerta, ya adentro Hipo estaba durmiendo en el piso con una almohada y frazada, Astrid para despertarlo lo patea y Hipo se despierta sobresaltado.

Hipo: auch, que sucede Astrid (adormilado)

Astrid: vi a tu "amiguita" Hablando con Salvaje en la playa (enojada)

Hipo: (se levanta) de que estás hablando ella está arriba durmiendo

Astrid: a si, vamos...

En la evitación de Hipo, Heather estaba entrando por una especie de ventana que Hipo y Chimuelo usan para salir a volar.

Astrid y Hipo entran a la evitación y ven a Heather "durmiendo" en la cama y se "despierta", Astrid quedo sorprendida.

Heather: (aun recostada apoyándose con una mano) Hola chicos, sucede algo (fingiendo vos de adormilada)

Hipo: no nada... (Y mira a Astrid)

Astrid: pero...pero... e-ella... (Confundida)

Hipo: Astrid deberías retirarte (miro a ambas chicas) todos deberíamos ir a dormir

Hipo y Astrid salen de la evitación y en la planta baja.

Astrid: debes creerme yo la vi hablando con Salvaje

Hipo: Astrid deberías calmarte

Astrid: calmarme yo, ella es la que anda de noche espiando a todos y tú la dejas como si nada y no me crees (muy enojada)

Hipo: Astrid...

Astrid: no Hipo no te escuchare mas, espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde (decía furiosa y un poco deprimida)

En la mañana en la casa de Hipo el peli-marrón-rojizo estaba buscando el manual de Dragones pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado y se fue a preguntarle a su padre que estaba en la planta baja pero antes de poder hablar Astrid llega azotando la puerta.

Astrid: se la llevo (grito con ira)

Hipo: ¿el manual?

Astrid: noo, a mi Dragón la princesita se llevo a mi Dragón

Hipo: (se queda pensando y reacciona) o no

Astrid: Ivar ya habrá reunido a todos en la academia y me pidió que te buscara (decía disgustada y enfadada con Hipo)

Hipo: (solo asiente con la cabeza)

En la academia Astrid y Hipo llegan, el ají-verde les pregunta a todos si ya están listos y todos le confirmaron que sí.

Hipo: ni lo puedo creer confié en Heather (frustrado)

Ivar: no te Preocupes nos engaño a todos

Hipo: (suspira) si... Astrid yo...

Astrid: (interrumpiéndolo) no te disculpes, puedes hacerlo cuando me devuelvas a mi Dragón (dacia aun enojada)

Hipo: bien súbete

Astrid: (ignorando a Hipo ella se sube a Blaiz)

Todos se quedan sorprendido por la acción de la rubia en especial Ivar.

Brutacio: parece que hay problemas en el paraíso (y los gemelos empiezan a reír)

Patán: cállense yo aun no puedo entender como ella (Heather) se pudo alejar de esto (refiriéndose a el mismo)

Brutilda: será por eso que huyo (riéndose aun más con su hermano)

Ivar: y como aremos para alcanzarla

Astrid: si Tormentúla es muy rápida

Hipo: si cuando tú la montas pero con una desconocida no lo es

Ivar: bien ya estamos todo preparados (mira a Hipo) te seguimos amigo

Hipo: (sonríe por la confianza) Bien !vámonos¡ (y todos emprenden vuelo a dirección a la isla de los marginados)

A un par de minutos volando en dirección hacia la isla de los Marginados ven a un Nadder a lo lejos tambaleándose al volar, y luego pudieron confirmar que era Heather con Tormentúla.

Hipo: Ivar alcancémosla (y al decir eso Chimuelo y Blaiz emprendieron una velocidad impresionante)

En segundos lo Furias Nocturnas ya estaban volando por encima del Nadder, Heather en un intento por ganar velocidad le lanza una pata de pollo a Tormentúla que se lo come y vuela un poco mas rápido pero no lo suficiente para escapar luego Astrid decide lanzarse desde Blaiz a Tormentúla y ambas chicas empiezan a combatir encima del Dragón, Hipo por la advertencia de su amigo Patapez le dice a Astrid que se apresure por que ya estaban en territorio Marginado.

Los Marginados al verlos deciden atacarlos con catapultas que lanzan rocas en llamas, en el combate de las chicas ambas estaban forcejeando hasta que Tormentúla hace un movimiento brusco para esquivar una roca en llamas, el manual y Heather se caen de Tormentúla Astrid trata de agarrar a Heather pero no lo logra, Hipo decidió ir por el manual y Ivar por la joven.

Ivar logra atajar a Heather, Hipo estaba a punto de lograr agarra el manual pero una bola de fuego no lo permite y el manual cae en caída libre hacia la isla de los Marginados y luego los de Berk se retiran al no poder acercarse mas.

Pasan hora desde la persecución con Heather y los Marginados.

Heather ya avía escapado de la cárcel de Berk unas 5 veces (demostrando su gran habilidades) pero no pudo escapar de la isla por que era capturada por los jinetes de Dragones, la peli-negro corría ya era su 6°to intento de escape y fue detenido por Astrid quien la llevo de nuevo a la cárcel pero decidieron llevarla a una con barrotes y que sea custodiada.

Ya en la cárcel Astrid, Hipo y Ivar van a interrogarla

Astrid: esta vez no podrás escapar y si lo haces no podrás salir de la isla, porque tenemos dragones acéptalo es inútil

Heather: si lose, pero debo irme (suspira derrotada) mis padres

Astrid: por favor crees que nos volverás a engañar y no creeremos nuevamente tus mentiras (de brazos cruzados)

Heather: los de los piratas si fue mentira pero mis padres en verdad si están en peligro Alvin los tiene capturados y si le llevaba el manual de Dragones los liberaría

Hipo: si claro no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces (y se retira de la cárcel junto con Astrid)

Devuelta en la academia los monta dragones se estaban preparando para ir a recuperar el manual de Dragones, los gemelos practicaban su apuntaría con el fuego mientras Patapez estaba entrenando con Gorgontúa, esquivaban rocas y algunas las comía (ya que el Gronckle su elemento es de tierra) en unas de esas rocas le da a Dientepúa que se enoja y se prende todo su cuerpo, Hipo le pide a Patán que lo calme y Patán va y lo taclea y hace que sus cuernos toquen el piso lo que hace que el Dragones se tranquilice y Patán dice -lo descubrí esta mañana le encanta que sus cuernos toquen el suelo- decía orgulloso el peli-negro de ojos negros.

En la noche Hipo y Astrid idearon un plan en el que Astrid se tenía que disfrazar y que tenía que ir a la isla de los Marginados para recuperar el manual de Dragones a Hipo no le gustaba mucho el plan pero al final accedió.

Astrid ya disfrazada (era idéntica a Heather) y ella se sube a un bote pero antes de que se valla Hipo le dice -ten cuidado- Astrid aun enojada dice -dolo estense listos a mi señal- y se va.

A unas Hora aun siendo de noche Hipo, Patán los gemelos y Patapez deciden ir a la isla pero en el lado donde evitan Dragones salvajes, a Patapez no le parecía buena idea pero Hipo tenía un plan. Los Dragones salvajes al verlos deciden interceptarlos pero antes de eso Hipo y los demás sueltan muchos pescados que traían cada uno en una especie de canasta los Dragones se distraen y los jinetes logran aterrizar sanos y seguros en la isla Marginada esperando a su amiga Astrid.

Ivar aun seguía en Berk, sabía que tenía que apurarse para ayudar a sus amigos, el decidió quedarse para averiguar algo. El entra en la cárcel de alta seguridad de Berk y le pide al guardia que se retiren **(ya que él era uno de los de más alta confianza de Estoico) **y los guardias hacen caso de la orden que dio el peli-negro de ojos marrones-oscuros dejándolos a solas con la prisionera.

Heather: (estaba sentada de brazos y piernas juntas y su mirada hacia el piso)

Ivar: (la mira y luego le tira unas llaves junto a ella)

Heather: (levanta la mirada y se sorprende al ver al peli-negro le da unas llaves)... (Y ambos se quedan mirando mutuamente)

Ivar: (rompiendo el silencio) la primera es la llave de tu celda

Heather: (agarra las llaves confundida) pero... ¿por qué me ayudas?

Ivar: porque yo estuve es esa situación pero gracias a un gran amigo (refiriéndose a Hipo) confió en mi cuando ninguna persona lo avía echo antes (sonríe) si tú dices la verdad yo te prometo salvar a tus padres, pero si me equivoco y me estas mintiendo cerca de la playa ahí un bote para que te vayas y no regreses a Berk, en 30 minutos le pedí a los guardias que se retiren ellos creen que los remplazaran en su guardia (se da vuelta para irse pero antes la mira de re-ojo) confiare en ti

Heather: (se queda en shock unos segundos reacciona y lo mira dulcemente) gracias

Ivar: (le sonríe y se retira)

/

En la isla de los Marginados...

Astrid ya avía llegado** (disfrazada obviamente) **Salvaje da la orden de acabar con ella pero Heather (Astrid) lo cómbense de que aun es útil para entrenar a los Dragones , Salvaje se la lleva a Alvin y el no muy convencido le ordena a uno de sus hombres que entrene a un Nadder Mortal que estaba cerca de ahí, el soldado agarra el manual e intenta entrenar al Nadder pero es atacado y Heather (Astrid) en un rápido movimiento lo salva y le dice a Alvin -ves el libro no lo es todo- y después Alvin decide llevarla a una especie de replica de la academia de Dragones, Heather (Astrid) ya adentro y teniendo el libro en sus manos ruega que el Dragón que tiene que entrenar sea un Nadder pero sale un Pesadilla Monstruosa (de color rosado y verde-musgo) y ella dice .es la primera ves que quiero que Patán este aquí- fastidiada lee el manual para tratar de encontrar algo útil pero al no tener tiempo lo cierra y decide atacar, el Dragón con su cabeza la hace chocar contra la pared, en ese movimiento Heather (Astrid) recuerda lo que Patán izo con Dientepúa y ella con fuerza empuja y le pone los cuernos en el suelo tranquilizándolo y luego monta al Dragón, Alvin y Salvaje quedan sorprendido y le dicen -buen trabajo chiquilla-, Heather (Astrid) teniendo el manual de Dragones en mano ella atacar algunos Marginados para luego escapar pero Alvin la intercepta.

Alvin: (al ver la acción de la joven) a donde piensas ir

Heather (Astrid): tan lejos de aquí como sea posible

Alvin: (se ríe) pero no te olvidas de tus padres (Salvaje llega con una mujer y un hombre amarrados)

Heather (Astrid): (se sorprende)... (Y decide bajar del Dragón)

Alvin: porque no hacemos un intercambio el manual por tus padres (decía maliciosamente)

Heather (Astrid): (le tira el manual y Alvin suelta a los padres de Heather)... (Ella va a abrazarlos pero los padres de Heather se confunden) soy amiga de su hija Heather yo los sacare de aquí (decía en vos muy baja para que solos ellos dos la escuchen)... (En un rápido movimiento Astrid golpea al Pesadilla Monstruosa y el Dragón se vuelve loco y empieza a atacar a cualquiera que tenia al frente, y en ese instante ellos intentan escapar pero no lo logran y son capturados)

Alvin: buen intento pero crees que puedes engañarme (y la agarra del cabello y mira su palma y se da cuenta de que era pintura)

Con Hipo y los demás

Ivar avía llegado hace ya unos 30 min, justo a tiempo para el amanecer, todos estaban aburridos esperando a la señal de su amiga. Hipo ve a heather (Astrid) Hipo y Ivar vuelan con sus Dragones hacia ella y se encuentran con Alvin con el manual en manos y Salvaje al lado de Astrid.

Alvin: mucho tiempo sin vernos Hipo

Hipo: Alvin déjala ir

Alvin: les tengo una propuesta a ambos (refiriéndose a Ivar también) por que no se unen a mi con mi experiencia el las guerras y sus habilidades para controlar a los Dragones seriamos imparables (con una sonrisa maléfica)

Hipo: mmm déjame pensar, eres traicionero, no me agradas y tan bien apestas (burlándose de él)

Ivar: no olvidé de tonto y loco (burlándose)

Alvin: (enojado) bien sabrás que tengo un plan de respaldo no (sonríe) !AHORA¡

Hipo: (reacciona) !AHORA¡

Por todos lados salían Marginados con espadas, escudos, catapulta, arcos y flechas preparado para la batalla. Detrás de Hipo salían los Dragones con sus jinetes listos para luchar.

Los gemelos estaban volando y largando fuego por doquier quemando todo a su alcance. Patapez asustado derribaba de apoco catapultas que le lanzaban rocas, algunas las esquivaba y a otras hacia que su Dragón se las comiera ya que su Dragón es del elemento tierra. Patán con su Dragón Dientepúa asía que golpease y derribe a lo que se acerquen, Astrid rápidamente golpea en el estomago a Alvin y le quita el manual, Chimuelo estaba rodeado de Marginados pero con un giro de cola logro derribarlos a todos y se dirige asía Astrid que rápidamente se sube a Chimuelo. Astrid al estar ya encima del Dragón dice que ahí tiene que rescatar a los padres de Heather que estaban amarrados detrás de Alvin, Ivar al escuchar eso decide ir a salvarlos, al estar frente a frente con Alvin baja de Blaiz y saca sus dos espadas y empieza a combatir, Ivar contra Alvin y Blaiz contra los secuaces que estaban custodiando a los padres de Heather.

Todo iba muy regular en ambos bandos pero mas Hombres de Alvin llegaron y lograron capturar con redes a los gemelos (Brutacio y Brutilda) a Patán y Patapez, en ese instante Astrid, Hipo y Chimuelo estaban rodeados Ivar al ver que sus amigos poco a poco eran capturados se queda muy preocupado mirando la ocena Alvin queriendo aprovechar la situación decide negociar.

Alvin: (ve que Ivar esta mirando la ocena de sus amigos) puedes salvarlos si tu te quedas aquí y te unes a mi, solo tienes que rendirte y bajar tus espadas (con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Ivar: (viendo y apretando sus espadas y con resignación poco a poco se agachaba para dejarlas en el suelo)

Pero una explosión interrumpió al oji-marrón-oscuro de bajar sus espadas, era Heather montada en Tormentúla que en un rápido movimiento el Dragón de su cola lanza espinas logro liberar a los que estaban amordazados con redes y con una bola de fuego aparta a los hombres que tenían rodeado a Hipo y Astrid, los de Berk quedan sorprendido por lo que avía pasado. Ivar al ver que Heather avía liberado a sus amigos con su inesperada aparición aprieta sus espadas con fuerza y se lanza al ataque contra Alvin, espadas chocaron entre ambos guerreros, el peli-negro le da una patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aire y en ves de seguir atacándolo Ivar corre asía los padres de Heather y corto las cuerdas con sus espadas y llama a Bleiz con un silbido Blaiz va al lado de su jinete, el oji-marrón-oscuro les dice a los padres de Heather que se suban al Dragón con un poco de miedo hacen caso a la petición del joven y luego Ivar ordeno a Bleiz que se fuera lejos, el Dragón al escuchar eso queda sorprendido y niega con la cabeza Ivar le pone una mano en la cabeza y le dice al Dragón -no te preocupes amigo estaré bien- y el Dragón emprende vuelo con los padres de Heather en su lomo Ivar guardas sus espadas.

Alvin: (ríe victorioso) veo que te estas rindiendo

Ivar: no simplemente no lo veo necesario (y sonríe ligeramente)

Alvin: (se ríe) ya veras muchacho insolente (furioso)

Ivar: !HIPO AHORA¡

Después de eso Hipo que estaba con Astrid montado en Chimuelo y con el manual en las manos grito -!RETIRADA¡- y luego de esa orden los Dragones con sus jinetes emprenden vuelo fuera del alcance de los Marginados, Alvin en un intento de capturar a Ivar se lanza al ataque el peli-negro al ver a gsu enemigo venir asía él lo único que izo fue levantar el brazo derecho para luego ser agarrado por Chimuelo con sus patas y volar lejos de ahí.

Alvin enojado le ordena a Salvaje lanzar rocas con las catapultas y al no tener con que lanzar Alvin pone a Salvaje en una catapulta y luego lo lanza, para suerte de Alvin logro darle a Chimuelo haciendo que Astrid callera, Salvaje y Astrid caían pero gracias a que se chocaron con ramas de unos arboles que amortiguaron sus caídas y Alvin agarro a Astrid y empieza a correr.

Ivar Hace un brusco movimiento para soltarse del agarre del Dragón y luego cae, en ves de golpearse con las ramas de los arboles el con sus dos manos se agarra de una y se suelta para aterrizar ligeramente y se echa a correr a Alvin para salvar a Astrid, Hipo con el manual en las manos dio vuelta muy rápido para ir a rescatar a su novia con Chimuelo.

Alvin esquivando los disparos de plasmas de el Furia Nocturna de Hipo, Alvin se detiene al borde de un precipicio sosteniendo con fuerza a la joven de pelo dorado, Ivar llega primero y en segundos llega Hipo montado en su Dragón Alvin amenazaba con tirar a Astrid del precipicio si ambos no se rendían pero antes de cualquier respuesta Astrid le pide de que no insieran nada, los dos muchachos se quedan sorprendido por la petición de la joven pero lo que no sabían es que Astrid avía visto al Pesadilla Monstruosa rosa y verde que ella avía entrenado anteriormente, el Dragón agarra a Astrid velozmente y emprende vuelo, los muchachos al ver que el Dragón ya avía rescatado a Astrid, Ivar sube rápidamente a Chimuelo y se van volando todos dejando a un furioso Alvin.

Salvaje: (acercándose a Alvin) parece que el libro no lo es todo señor

Alvin: ella formo un vinculo con ese Dragón y el la rescato, tienes razón el manual no lo es todo y no será fácil capturar a uno de los dos muchachos (refiriéndose a Hipo y Ivar) parece que tendremos que pasar al plan B para controlar a los Dragones (sonriendo)

Salvaje: si señor

Alvin: a y asegúrate de que jefe no se entere de esto

/

En Berk

En el muelle Heather estaba disculpándose con Hipo y Astrid por su comportamiento en los últimos días.

Astrid: no te preocupes estabas siendo amenazada (decida comprensiva)

Hipo: sabemos que no era tu intención

Heather: (sonríe) gracias (y los abrasa a ambos) y en especial a ti Ivar por salvar a mis padres (lo besa en la mejilla y lo abraza y luego le susurra al oído) y por confiar en mi...

Ivar: (correspondiendo el abrazo)... (Y ambos se separan y se quedar mirando entre si)

Hipo: así que fuiste tú (dijo muy despacio pero igual fue escuchado por los presentes que lo quedan mirando)

Ivar: (mirándolo confundido) ¿que?

Hipo: solo me quede pensando como Heather pudo escapar de nuestra celda y burlado a los guardias (y miro fijamente a Ivar) y deduzco de que fuiste tú (le sonríe a su mejor amigo)

Ivar: (se sorprende de la inteligencia y deducción de su mejor amigo y le sonríe) solo ese lo que un gran amigo izo por mi

Los padres de Heather se acercan a los jóvenes.

Heather: (mirando a sus padres) parece que me tengo que ir (decida triste)

Madre de Heather: (sonríe) hija hemos estado hablando con el jefe y él nos ha permitido quedarnos el tiempo que queramos aquí en Berk

Padre de Heather: si al parecer vamos a poder recomenzar nuestra vida aquí

Heather: (abraza a sus padres de la emoción) eso es maravilloso

Luego aparece Estoico con Bocón al lado y les dice -desde ahora Berk es su hogar- la familia de Heather y todos los presentes al escuchar eso se pusieron muy felices...

**off... listo ya termine este capítulo pero antes les quiero decir que yo por problemas personales no subí nada la semana pasada y lo que quiero decir es que yo no tengo computadora o notebook ni siquiera internet pero con esfuerzo e podido subir unos par de capítulos de mi historia y si me retraso les pido disculpas... bueno hasta la próxima **


	6. Chapter 6

**vida de héroe**

**Hola a todos, acá les dejo otro capítulo un poco atrasado disculpen es que me fui de vacaciones una semana con unos amigos je y ahora debo ponerme al corriente con la historia POR VAGO (XD) bueno como siempre digo dejando de lado el bla bla bla empecemos****...**

**Cap 6: Un nuevo comienzo**

Era un día de verano en Berk ósea nublado y frio, no era extraño ese tipo de climas para los de Berk ya que casi todo el verano era así para ellos, pasaron dos semana desde la llegada de Heather ella avía sido extorsionada por Alvin pero gracias a sus nuevos amigos pudo liberarse de sus garras traicioneras y también gracias a la gentileza de el Estoico Heather y su familia pueden recomenzar una nueva vida en Berk junto a sus nuevos y maravillosos amigos que montan Dragones.

Heather estaba caminando por el pueblo con su madre en busca de algunos muebles para su nuevo hogar, la joven peli-negro se veía un poco aburrida hasta que unos ruidos llamaron su atención eran los chicos de la academia de Dragones que se dirigían asía la academia sonrió y se puso contenta pero savia que tenía que ayudar a su madre pero la madre se dio cuenta.

Madre de Heather: (mira a su hija) anda ve con tus nuevos amigos

Heather: (mira a su madre) pero... mama

Madre de Heather: ve no te preocupes yo puedo hacer las compras tu ve y diviértete

Heather: enserio (ilusionada)

Madre de Heather: (le hace un gesto con la cabeza de afirmación)

Heather: (abraza a su madre)N gracias mama eres la mejor (y después suelta a su madre y corre en dirección asía la academia)

Los jóvenes monta Dragones estaban a punto de empezar sus clases y en ese instante la chica de pelo negro y ojos verde-claro entra y llama la atención de todos.

Heather: Hola chicos (saludando a todos)

Todos la saludan y le dan la bienvenida

Heather: y que están haciendo

Hipo: nada en especial solo íbamos a repasar las agilidades de los Dragones

Astrid: y como te va con tu nueva casa

Heather: estupendo y les agradezco a todos en ayudarme a mí y a mis padres con la construcción de mi casa (decía muy feliz) bueno a la mayoría (mira a los gemelos con un gesto divertido)

Brutacio: te advertimos de que éramos mejores destruyendo que construyendo (excusándose)

Brutilda: si nosotros que íbamos a saber que ese palo sostenía su evitación pensábamos que estorbaba

Hipo: chicos primero que nada ese "palo" era el soporte del segundo piso y segundo ustedes se ofrecieron a ayudarla

Brutacio: emm emm (tratando de pensar una escusa) aun así se lo advertimos

Heather: descuiden igual mi casa quedo muy bien (mira para todos lados) yy donde esta Ivar

Hipo: el no pudo venir está ayudando a mi padre en algunos labores

Astrid: ¿por qué lo estabas buscando? (decía pícaramente)

Heather: no... no solo preguntaba (nerviosa)

Pasaron unas dos horas y luego al termino de las clases Heather avía notado que Astrid aun seguía enojada con Hipo lo que izo que Heather se sintiera mal y decidió ayudar a la pareja.

La joven de pelo negro caminaba por el bosque muy pensativa hasta que llega a una playa a las oriya de Berk y se sentó un una roca mirando asía el océano unos minutos sin lograr alguna idea y de repente algo o mejor dicho alguien logra sacarla de sus pensamientos era el joven de pelo negro un poco azabache de ojos marrones-oscuros que llegaba montado en un Furia Nocturna con linajes rojos por el cuerpo. el joven avía aterrizado en un pequeño precipicio frente al mar y tenía en mano una red de pesca se saco el chaleco la camiseta de lana y sus botas después de eso el muchacho se tiro del precipicio al mar, la joven lo miraba preocupada pero también noto que el Dragón lo único que izo fue ir asía la oriya del mar con la ropa que se avía sacado su jinete, luego el chico aparece con una buena de peces atrapados en la red, Ivar al salir del agua con la red llena de peces se percato de una presencia que lo observaba y decide ir hacia esa persona, Heather se queda mirando mientras que el se acercaba.

Ivar: hola Heather (decía con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Heather: (se sonroja al ver el desnudo torso del muchacho ya que ella nunca avía visto uno) h-hola Ivar

Ivar: que haces aquí sola (sentándose al lado de allá)

Heather: no nada solo pensaba (sonrojada) y tú qué haces aquí

Ivar: no es solo que a mí y a Bleiz nos gusta mucho estos pescados de esta playa (mostrándole el pescado que era de color rosa y gris) son deliciosos

Heather: ah... (finge una sonrisa)

Ivar: mm sucede algo

Heather: no es solo que...

Ivar: (hace silencio esperando la respuesta de la peli-negra)

Heather: (suspira) desde que llegue aquí le e causado problemas a Hipo y Astrid (dacia triste y mirando sus pies)

Ivar: si pero eso era cuando eras extorsionada por Alvin (comprensivo)

Heather: si lo sé pero ella sigue enojada con él

Ivar: mm ya veo, y quieres ayudarlos no

Heather: por supuesto pero no sé cómo (volteando su mirada dándole la espalda a Ivar para no mostrarle su tristeza)

Ivar: mmm (pone su mano en su mentón en forma pensativa) y por qué no hacemos que recuerden momentos felices

Heather: (levantándose entusiasmada y mirando al peli-negro) es un buena idea hacer que recuerden por que se enamoraron

Ivar: (observaba la alegría de su amiga)

Heather: pero... (su expresión cambia) como aremos eso

Ivar: (poniéndose de pies) no te preocupes yo sé algunos de sus momentos más felices con ella, que tal si asemos que vallan a esos lugares especiales (decía confiado)

Heather: excelente y yo sé cómo hacer que se junten y vallan a esos lugares sí que se den cuenta de quien fue (decía muy entusiasmada)

Ivar: bien vamos

Heather: si pero... (se vuelve a sonrojar como tomate) puedes volver a ponerte tu...

Ivar: (se ve a sí mismo) o si claro (y se pone sus botas su camiseta de lana y el chaleco)... (y con la red de pesca con todos los pescados la pone a un costado de su Dragón y le estira la mano a la joven para que se suba al Dragón y Heather acepta y ambos se van volando)

/

Hipo salió de la herrería y se fue directo a su casa en busca de su Dragón pero al entrar a su cuarto se encuentra con una nota que estaba cama, Hipo la agarra y la lee.

nota: para Hipo

Si quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad ve donde por primera vez viste a tu Dragón

Atentamente: X

Al terminar de leer la nota el joven se queda pensando y se pregunta de quien venía y que quería decir con "vuelva a la normalidad" sin pensarlo más se sale de su casa a dirección al bosque donde la nota lo citaba.

/

En el caso de Astrid al terminar de ayudar a su madre en los albores de la casa y de dar de comer a su Dragón ella decide ir a practicar con su echa al bosque pero al noto que colgando de su echa avía una nota la agarra y la lee.

Nota: para Astrid

Ve hacia el bosque donde días atrás tuviste una cita no te arrepentirás

Atentamente: X

Ella lo piensa y lo recuerda una de sus mejores cita con su novio, luego con la nota en mano y por la curiosidad de que se trataba se adentra al bosque.

/

Astrid fue la primera en llegar pensando que la nota era de Hipo al entrarse al lugar no logra ver a nadie y en unos instantes atrás suyo aparece Hipo con algo en su mano.

Astrid: hola

Hipo: hola Astrid

Astrid; tú me citaste

Hipo: ¿que? (confundido)

Astrid: si mira (le da la nota) pensé que me citaste tú

Hipo: no yo no la escribí (confundido) a mí también me llego una nota (le da la nota a Astrid)

Astrid: entonces si tu no me citaste a mí y yo no te cite a ti quien abra sido entonces

Al termino de la oración un Dragón negro de ojos verdes con una nota amarrada a su cuello aparece en frente de ellos.

Hipo: ¿Chimuelo? que haces aquí (se da cuenta de que tiene algo amarrado al cuello) y que es esto (agarra el papel)

Astrid: parece otra nota

Hipo y Astrid confundido empiezan a leer la nota.

Nota: para Hipo y Astrid

Quiero de que hagan un viaje de recuerdos prometo de que no se arrepentirán

Atentamente: X

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos e intrigados ellos querían saber quién y porque alguien estaba asiendo esto pero dejando de lado las preguntas.

Hipo: yyy quieres hacerlo

Astrid: (sonríe) cien veamos en que acaba esto

Después de la respuesta de la peli-dorado ambos se suben en Chimuelo y sin que Hipo tome el mando de la dirección donde volaban los Vikingos lo único que hacían era preguntarse de a donde los llevaba el Dragón.

Pasaron algunos pocos minutos y llegaron a una isla que fue reconocida por ambos, era la isla de los Dragones donde Hipo avía vencido al Muerte Roja, Chimuelo aterrizó y ambos bajan de él.

Hipo: este lugar es...

Astrid: donde venciste al Muerte Roja (terminando la oración)

Hipo: porque Chimuelo nos abra traído aquí (confuso)

Astrid: sabes Hipo (Hipo la mira) nunca te lo dije pero... No solo vencieron al Muerta Roja también demostraste que a pesar de que tu pueblo y hasta tu propio padre este contra tuyo seguiste adelante y nos defendiste hasta el final

Hipo: y desde ese entonces todos me empezaron a ver como uno de ustedes

Astrid: no Hipo desde ese entonces todo pudimos ver al verdadero Hipo, el chico más lindo, confiable, valiente, inteligente y tierno que e conocido

Hipo: "tierno" y que tiene eso de Vikingo

Astrid: poco pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti (acercándose más a él)

Hipo: enserio (agarrándola por la cintura)

Astrid: sabes algo (mirando un poco asía abajo) jamás podre perdonarme por nunca haberte tratado como tal y de no poder haber notado antes al verdadero Hipo (decía en un tono triste)

Hipo: no vuelvas a decir eso (frunciendo el ceño) tú la primera vez que viste a chimuelo no me delataste (cambia su gesto a una sonrisa) es mas confiaste en mi y eso me bastó para saber que tú eras la chica perfecta para mi (acercándose lentamente para darle un beso)

Pero antes de poder concretar el beso Chimuelo empujo con su cabeza a Hipo separándola de Astrid para llevarlo a una roca donde avía una flecha clavada con una nota.

Hipo: Chimuelo que haces

Astrid: creo que quiere que leamos esto (agarra la flecha y la nota)

nota: para Hipo y Astrid

Espero de que hayan recordado buenos recuerdos, pero aun les espera otro viaje.

Atentamente: X

Ambos quedan confusos y luego Chimuelo agarra a Hipo y lo sube a su lomo seguido por Astrid y se van volando a gran vellosidad.

Después de un velos vuelo del Furia Nocturna los dos Vikingos llegan a la academia de Dragones que estaba totalmente vacía y aterrizan dentro.

Astrid: (confundida) y que hacemos aquí

Hipo: (larga una pequeña carcajada) recuerdo esto a la perfección

Astrid: (mas confundida)

Hipo: no te acuerdas, aquí es donde te pedí que fueras mi novia (muy contento)

Astrid: a si lo recuerdo tú estabas temblando de los nervios (sonríe y lo mira felizmente)

**Flash Back **

avían terminado las clases en la academia y todos ya se avían ido Hipo y Astrid regresaron de un vuelo de práctica y ambos decidieron aterrizar en la academia para que sus Dragones coman y vivieran algo, Astrid le estaba dando pescado a Tormentúla Hipo al terminar de darle la comida a Chimuelo decide acercarse lentamente a Astrid.

Hipo: Astrid...

Astrid: (se da vuelta para ver a ají-verde) si Hipo

Hipo: (toma aire) es que e-estos u-ultimos días... la pa-pa-pace muy bien, !con trigo por supuesto¡ (decía nerviosamente y tartamudeando)

Astrid: Hipo sucede algo estas muy raro en estos últimos días

Hipo: (suspira fuerte) bien te lo diré...

Astrid: (cruzándose de brazos) decirme que

Hipo: Astrid Hofferson... (toma aire rápido) quieres ser mi novia (dijo muy rápido el peli-marrón-rojizo)

Astrid: (se queda sorprendida y en shock por la repentina propuesta de joven)

Hipo: bueno entendería si no quieres ahí mas Vikingos más fuertes y más sorprendente que yo (decía al no recibir respuesta de la rubia)

Astrid: (reacciona rápidamente y le da un beso y un abraso)... (es unos segundo se separa) yo no quiero a otro te quiero a ti

Hipo: (sonrisa) enserio (muy ilusionada)

Astrid: (asiente con la cabeza y luego le da otro apasionado y largo beso)... (y se separa por falta de aire)... (Astrid lo golpea en el brazo) esto es por haberte tardado tanto en decírmelo (y otra vez lo vuelve a besar) y esto por todo lo demás

Hipo: creo que debo acostumbrarme (y ambos sonríen)

**Fin de Flash Beck**

Ambos reían de ese momento tan feliz y hermoso de sus vidas.

Astrid: ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida

Hipo: también el mío

Astrid: y tu donde crees que nos llevaran ahora

Hipo: no lo sé pero ya es de noche (mirando hacia el cielo)

El Dragón rugió para llamar la atención de su jinete y luego con la cabeza señala otra nota, Hipo y Astrid se acercan y agarran un flecha con otra nota.

Nota: Para Hipo y Astrid

Este es el último viaje y de seguro ambos lo recordaran apero que lo disfruten

Atentamente: X

Los Vikingos hacen lo mismo que de veces anteriores se suben al Dragón para que los lleve al lugar especial.

Chimuelo en unos dos minutos lleva a su jinete y a la rubia bien arriba pasando las nubes y ellos al instante se sorprenden por la hermosa vista de las estrellas y de una especie de luz que parecía ser la Aurora Boreal seguida de una magnifica vista a su pueblo.

Hipo: es...

Astrid: nuestro primer vuelo (terminando la oración y abrazando a Hipo)

Después de algunos minutos volando y contemplando la maravillosa vista Chimuelo decide ir hacia abajo para pode aterrizar donde avía aterrizado todos estos viajes (donde Hipo conoció a Chimuelo y donde Astrid tubo la cita con Hipo) ambos bajan del Dragón que avía aterrizado cerca de un árbol.

A lo lejos y escondido en la oscuridad de la noche estaban Heather y Ivar que de lejos veían la ocena de sus amigos que avían venido de su viaje hecho por ellos dos, Ivar con un arco y flecha en la mano y obedeciendo la orden de su amiga el dispara una flecha que tenía un muérdago atado que luego de ser lanzado se clava en el árbol donde estaban sus amigos y quedando precisamente encimas de ellos, Hipo y Astrid se sorprende y miran asía arriba.

Hipo: (mirando la flecha que estaba clavada en el árbol encima de ellos) eso no es muérdago

Astrid: si es muérdago (y ambos se quedan mirando entre sí)

Y sus labios se unen en un apasionado beso que los hace sentir que se detiene el tiempo que no hay nada que ellos dos, que parecen que vuelan aun que estén en tierra luego se separan y se quedan abrasándose y mirándose entre sí.

Astrid: Hipo quiero que me prometas algo (Hipo la sigue mirando atento) quiero que no importa lo celosa o enojada que este quiero que tu siempre me pueda perdonar

Hipo: te lo prometo (le sonríe) y tu quiero que me prometas que aunque me equivoque tu estés a mi lado y puedas perdonarme

Astrid: lo prometo (le sonríe)

Después de ese hermoso momento ambos se quedan besando apasionadamente y deciden irse para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

En el pueblo justo en la entrada de la nueva casa de Heather, Ivar avía acompañado a la joven peli-negro hasta su casa.

Heather: gracias por haberme acompañado (le sonríe) y también gracias por haberme ayudado con... ya sabes... el plan

Ivar: fue todo un placer, bien debo irme antes de que ellos me vean y sospechen

Heather: (antes de que Ivar se fuera ella lo abraza y le da un tierno beso en los labios)

Ivar. (sin poder racionar por la repentina acción de Heather el se queda con los ojos bien abierto y sin hacer ningún movimiento se queda sorprendido)

Heather: (separándose se va para su puerta paro antes de entrar mira asía atrás donde se encontraba Ivar) te veo mañana (le giño el ojo coquetamente y luego entra a su casa)

Ivar: (aun sorprendido se toca sus labios con los dedos y sonríe)... hasta mañana (susurra para sí mismo y se va para su casa)

/

El día caía el sol estaba haciendo presencia en Berk cosa rara porque siempre asía frio y estaba nublado, pero ese día avía pocas nubes y un poco soleado pero aun asía mucho frio a pesar de que se podía ver el sol. Heather ya avía despertado hace poco por que la madre la avía mandado a ir a comprar pescado para la noche.

Cerca del puerto donde la joven se dirigía, el vigía gritaba -!BARCO A LA VISTA¡- y Estoico desde abajo del puerto le gritaba al vigía si podía identificar el barco, el vigía le dice que sí y le grita -!SON LOS VERSERKER SEÑOR¡- Heather que estaba cerca de ahí al escuchar eso va corriendo aterrada para su casa mientras decía para sí misma -no puede ser están aquí- mientras corría desesperada...

**continuara...**

**listo al fin termine este capítulo y me despido espero que hasta la próxima semana bueno dejen comentarios y hasta luego chau...**


	7. Chapter 7

VIDA DE HÉROE

**Bueno acá les traigo otro capitulo de VIDA DE HÉROE, siempre digo esto pero no me canso este capitulo será largo y en sima lo ice en el ultimo momento me disculpo anticipadamente por los errores de ortografía. **

**Nota: dragones de Berk y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a DreamWorks solo soy un simple fan que le gusta la serie y la película y ago. Mis propias historias. Dejando de lado el bla bla bla acá les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**

**Cap: La llegada de Dagur a Berk **

En el puerto de Berk Estoico estaba recibiendo al jefe de los Verserker Dagur El Desquiciado quien avía llegado de sorpresa y sin pleno aviso, después de los saludos el jefe Verserker solicito una reunión en privado con el jefe de Berk luego del pedido del joven jefe ambos Vikingos se dirigieron al Gran Salón, en el transcurso del Gran Salón Hipo y Patapez se percataron de la presencia de Dagur y decidieron seguir a los dos jefes, una ves dentro del Gran Salón Dagur y Estoico se sientan para poder hablar

Estoico: a que se debe el honor de tu visita Dagur (rompiendo el silencio)

Dagur: solo e venido por un motivo

Estoico: y cual es ese motivo

Dagur: vine por lo que me pertenecen (dejando confundido a Estoico) vine por Heather, recibí una noticia de que andaba por estos mares y deduzco que estas aquí

Estoico: tus deducciones son... son... (Dudando en su respuesta) son correctas (decía derrotado) pero que tiene que ver ella (confundido)

Dagur: veras ella es un Verserker pero no cualquier Verserker sino mi futura esposa (dejando en shock a Estoico) y tú bien sabes Estoico las leyes de mi tribu y según nuestro tratado de paz debes respetarlas, no podrás interferir (levantándose) iré por lo que me pertenece

Dagur sale del Gran Salón con una sonrisa perversa y victoriosa, al salir se cruza con Hipo y Patapez que estaban afuera del Gran Salón de seguro esperando a Estoico, Dagur los mira y sigue su camino luego Estoico sale y se encuentra con su Hijo y su robusto amigo Patapez.

Hipo: papa que quiere Dagur de aquí

Patapez: conociéndolo no es bueno

Estoico: (suspira mientras pone su mano en el rostro y con sus dedos se refriega sus ojos) me temo que estas en lo cierto Patapez, Dagur a venido por... (Se queda en silencio) por Heather

Hipo y Patapez: !que¡

Hipo: de que estas hablando papa (impactado por la noticia)

Estoico: mira hijo.. ella es una Verserker y también es su prometida (la noticia dejo en shock a los dos jóvenes) si ella solo fuera una Verserker normal de seguro podría hacer algo, pero según nuestro tratado de paz debo respetar su reglas y en este caso no puedo hacer nada (decía con ira)

Hipo: (saliendo del shock) debo advertirle a Heather

Patapez: y yo a los demás

Luego de la terrible noticia que se enteraron los jóvenes Vikingos cada uno fue a hacer lo que acordó, mientras tanto en la playa lejos del pueblo y a las oriyas de Berk Heather y sus padres estaban preparando un bote dispuesto a partir de la isla, mientras subían algunas cosas al bote el padre de la joven miraba a su hija y la notaba muy triste por la drástica decisión de dejar su nueva vida aun que hayan pasado pocas semanas los padres de Heather pudieron notar un brillo en los ojos de su hija que hace mucho no avían visto.

Padre de Heather: (se para de golpe y con una expresión en su cara de ira)

Heather: papa sucede algo

Padre de Heather: es que... (Apretando sus puños)

Madre de Heather: que pasa querido (preocupada)

Padre de Heather: no es solo que... (Se da vuelta para no ver el rostro de su amada y su hija) que clase de padre soy si ni siquiera puedo defender la felicidad de mi hija (y mira asía el piso frustrado)

Madre de Heather: amor no puedes echarte la culpa de todo (va asía él se pone delante de él y alza la mirada de su amado con sus manos)

Padre de Heather: lo se pero aun así (quitando suavemente la mano de su esposa) odio decirlo pero… solo ahí una manera para que todo esto acabe (alzando su mirada)

Heather: espera tu no pensaras...

Padre de Heather: exacto

Heather: !PAPA NO¡ tú no eres un guerrero (poniéndose al lado de su padre)

Padre de Heather: (se acerca a su hija y se pone a su altura) hija… quiero que sepas que… yo aria lo que fuera necesario para que seas feliz, y te prometo que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti (abraza a su hija y Heather corresponde el abrazo)

Heather: papa no tienes que hacerlo (al borde de las lagrimas) papa por favor no lo hagas, podemos irnos a otra parte y recomenzar

Padre de Heather: ¿y si nos vuelve a encontrar?, no hija esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer y debo acabar con todo esto de una buena ves, ya e tomado mi decisión

Heather: (abraza fuerte a su padre mientras lagrimas brotaban de su rostro)

Padre de Heather: cuídate... (Se suelta del abrazo y se dirigía al pueblo)

Madre de Heather: (se vuelve a poner al frente de él y lo abraza) cuídate, y prométeme que regresaras

Padre de Heather: lo intentare (se suelta del abrazo y le susurra a su esposa) escóndanse y si no regreso en una hora quiero que tomes a nuestra hija y te la lleves lejos (ambos se dan un beso corto pero apasionado)... (Y emprende camino asía el pueblo)

/

En el pueblo

Pasaron casi una hora desde la llegada inesperada y sorpresiva de Dagur, el joven líder de los Verserker estaba en su navío esperando impaciente una noticia de su futura esposa, desde fuera de su navío una voz interrumpe los pensamientos del joven jefe, era el padre de Heather quien lo estaba llamando desde fuera de su gran barco, Dagur sale y se pone en frente del hombre barbudo.

Dagur: hola querido suegro (decía cínicamente)

Padre de Heather: jamás permitiré que me digas así después de lo que le as echo a mi hija (una expresión muy seria aparece en su rostro) por eso e venido a solucionar esto

Dagur: con que al fin as decidido entregarme a tu hija

Padre de Heather: no e venido a pelear por su libertad, yo te reto a un duelo por la mano de mi hija, y si pierdes la dejaras en paz y jamás volverás a verla en tu vida

Dagur: ¿y si yo ganó?

Padre de Heather: obtendrás mi bendición vivo o... muerto

Dagur: (sorprendido en su rostro aparece una sonrisa) bien ágamos esto rápido

Después del desafío del padre de Heather hacia Dagur ambos se dirigieron a la "arena de combate" (la academia de Dragones). En pocos minutos todos ya se avían enterado de los motivos de la llegada de Dagur y de su desafío con su "suegro", todo Berk se reunió en la academia para presenciar el combate.

Los jinetes de Dragones al no encontrar a su amiga deciden presenciar el combate y tratar de ayudar en algo, Estoico estaba en el medio de la arena indignado el acababa de hablar con el padre de Heather sobre todo esto pero lo único que le respondió fue de que él lo solucionaría y le pidió que no hiciera nada que no quería que por su culpa una guerra entre Berk y los Verserker se desatara. El jefe de Berk estaba esperando a que ambos luchadores se presentaran en el medio de la arena para comenzar la batalla, Dagur fue el primero en pararse hacer presencia junto a Estoico en el medio de la arena mientras que su rival tomaba su tiempo y decidió pedirle a Odín **(Dios mayor Nórdico el mas poderoso y tiene el titulo de ODIN PADRE DE TODO) **e implorarle que le de la fuerza necesaria para poder defender a su hija o que ocurra n milagro, después de un corto tiempo el padre de Heather hace presencia en el centro de la arena**. **

Antes de comenzar el combate unos soldados Verserker llegan con dos mujeres quienes eran Heather y su madre que estaban capturadas por los soldados, el padre de Heather al ver esa ocena se queda paralizado y furioso y Dagur lo único que izo fue sonreír maléficamente y apurar el combate.

Dagur: bien suegro estas preparado

Padre de Heather: déjalas ir maldito

Dagur: no te preocupes si ganas se irán, pero si no... (Y se empieza a reír)

Padre de Heather: la vas a pagar (camina asía el centro para comenzar el combate)

Ambos hombres toman posición de batalla y Estoico disgustado y resignado da comienzo a la batalla, el padre de la joven esperaba paciente con la espada agarrada con las dos manos esperando el ataque mientras que Dagur al ver que el padre de Heather no se proponía a atacar decide ir empuñando su espada con su mano derecha y su escudo en la izquierda y lanza el primer golpe pero fue rechazado y luego empieza a lanzar barios golpes de espada desenfrenadamente. Ninguno cedió ambos atacaban y bloqueaban ataques.

En las gradas la madre de Heather y Heather presenciaban aterradas el combate, pero la joven peli-negro buscaba con su vista por la grada esperando encontrar a cierto dueño de un Furia Nocturna. Pasaron pocos minutos asta que logro ver a un joven de pelo negro y ojos-marrones-oscuros junto con sus amigos presenciando la pelea, Heather al encontrar lo que buscaba ve de reojo al guardia que lo custodiaba que estaba distraído con el combate y ella rápidamente le da un puntapié en la entrepierna y empieza a correr, el guardia muy adolorido la empieza a perseguirla. Heather corrió muy rápido entre las personas y el guardia la persigue con dificultad.

Heather al estar en una distancia que el chico la pueda escuchar gritaba mientras que corría.

Heather: (corriendo) ! IVAR ¡ ! IVAR ¡

Ivar: (escucha levemente su nombre y empieza a buscar de donde provenía y en unos segundos logra ver a Heather corriendo entre la multitud) !HEATHER¡ (y empieza a ir asía ella)

Heather: (llegando con su amigo finalmente muy agitada)

Ivar: que sucede (decía preocupado)

Heather: (tomando rápidamente aire) es mi padre… el esta en peligro él no es un guerrero (pero antes de continuar el guardia la sujeta y la empieza a jalar)

Ivar: oye suéltala (estaba a punto de sacar sus espadas pero fue interrumpido)

Heather: no te preocupes por mi (forcejeando con el guardia) ayuda a mi padre te lo imploro... eres al único al quien puedo encargárselo (al borde de las lagrimas) yo estaré bien (fue lo ultimo que escucho mientras que el guardia se la llevaba)

Ivar: (se queda paralizado y pensativo)... (Voltea asía atrás y ve a su amigo Hipo llegar) Hipo ven quiero que me ayudes en algo (Hipo asiente y ambos amigos salen corriendo)

Adentro de la academia se podía ver a un hombre muy cansado, con heridas de espadas por todo el cuerpo pero el hombre no cedía seguía en pie con su espada en mano y con un gran espíritu de lucha mas la inspiración de proteger a su hija asta el final, Dagur por otro lado estaba bien solo un poco cansado pero no lo demostraba solo seguía como si nada por que él era un gran guerrero el mejor según el.

Dagur: bien ya me divertí lo necesario querido suegro (decía cínicamente)

Padre de Heather:(respirando con dificultad) mientras que... yo es-este vivo... tu nunca pondrás un dedo a... mi hi-hija (al borde del derrumbe)

Dagur: eso se puede arreglar (y se lanza al ataque muy rápido con su espada)

El joven jefe sonríe al poder dar un golpe certero. Su espada atravesó el abdomen del hombre, el padre de Heather se desplomo al suelo mientras se agarra el abdomen del dolor mientras que retrocedía arrastrándose.

Ivar: (llegaba con Hipo a la entrada de la academia)... (Luego le da una de sus espadas a Hipo y sigilosamente se acercan a los guardias que estaban distraídos viendo la pelea)

Hipo: (apoyando ligeramente la punta de la espada en la espalda de los guardias) abran la puerta

Ivar: (asiendo lo mismo pero con el otro guardia) y no intentes nada o lo lamentaran

Guardia n°1: (gala una palanca y abre la puerta)

Ivar: gracias amigo

Hipo: no te preocupes, be

Ivar entra corriendo a la academia y justo cuando Dagur iba a dar el golpe final al padre de Heather quien se encontraba en el suelo.

Ivar: !DETENTE¡ (haciendo presencia dentro de la academia y llamando la atención de todos)

Dagur: (voltea a ver de donde provenía la voz) y tu quien demonios eres

Ivar: soy el que terminara con todo esto (lo miraba desafiante)

Dagur: ¿que me estas desafiando? (se da vuelta) y por qué aceptaría tu desafío, yo ya he ganado (y levanta su espada para dar el golpe final al padre de Heather)

Ivar: !que eres un cobarde¡

Dagur: (al escuchar eso se dio vuelta nuevamente y mira a Ivar con ira) como te atreves a decirme cobarde (se da cuenta y se calma y lo piensa levemente) bien acepto el desafío, lucharemos por la mano de Heather, será aquí en dos horas (guarda su espada y camina en dirección hacia Ivar y pasa por al lado de el lentamente) morirás por tu insolencia (y se retira del lugar)

Ivar; (corre hacia donde se encontraba el padre de Heather para encontrarlo)

Estoico: !los curanderos deprisa¡

Luego 3 curanderos mujeres entran rápido en la academia una de ellos era joven con pelo blanco y las otras dos de pelo rojo y rubia y estaban siendo acompañadas por dos curanderos que eran hombres mayores de pelo canoso y gris, los curanderos llegaron rápido para auxiliar al hombre herido que estaba junto a Ivar, Dagur al salir de la academia le pidió a sus guardia que custodiaban a Heather y a su madre que la soltasen, Heather al liberarse corrió con su padre quien estaba siendo trasladado en un camilla asía la sala de emergencia de los curanderos y la esposa desesperada seguía a los curanderos con su hija mientras le daban animo al hombre herido.

Luego de un rato la madre de Heather y su hija estaba en la sala de espera junto a Estoico y los jinetes monta Dragones, la que estaba consolando a Heather era Astrid quien estaba junto a ella dándole apoyo y diciendo que todo saldría bien, pero Heather lloraba en el hombro de su amiga desconsoladamente y se echaba la culpa por todo lo sucedido, pero su amiga le decía que no se echara la culpa.

Heather: (secándose las lágrimas) ustedes no entienden

Madre de Heather: (suspira) yo les contare todo

Heather: no madre déjame a mí, ellos merecen saber la verdad por mí

Madre de Heather: (asiente con la cabeza)

Todos en ese momento le prestaron atención a la hermosa joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes-claros

Heather: bien, como ya saben soy una Verserker y no siempre he odiado a Dagur … es mas él fue alguna ves mi novio... (Todos se quedan sorprendido por la impactante noticia) al comienzo de nuestra relación todo parecía marchar bien...

**FLASH BACK**

Dos semanas avían pasado desde que los amigos se avían hecho novios, Heather se sentía una chica muy afortunada de tener de novio a un chico muy atento y guapo como lo era Dagur, todos los días se veían y de seguro este no seria la excepción.

Dagur: (llega a la casa de su novia vestido como siempre pero sin su casco con cuernos y su pelo rojizo atado en una especie de trenza)

Heather: (sale de su casa y se topa con su novio) hola mi amor (lo abrasa y le da un ligero pico)

Dagur: (correspondiendo el abrazo y el pico) y bien ya e preparado todo para el día de hoy

Heather: yo tenia pensado de ir a las montañas un rato para poder contemplar el hermoso paisaje

Dagur: bien vallamos un rato y después vallamos a nadar

Ambos la pasaron bien ese día, y hubo muchos días felices con el peli-rojizo quien cuando le propuso ser su novio le avía jurado serle fiel y siempre estar con ella...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Heather: tuvimos lindos momentos pero... el empezó a cambiar su actitud ya no era el mismo era mas reservado y siempre discutíamos por todo...

**FLASH BACK**

Heather se dirigía así la casa de Dagur para encontrarse con el, que hace tiempo no pasaban tiempo juntos, ella al llegar a la puerta toco varias veces y se dio cuenta que nadie estaba pero al voltearse para irse se topa con su novio.

Heather: hola

Dagur: hola, ¿que hace aquí?

Heather: nada, solo vine a verte es que hace casi una semana no se nada de ti, ¿en donde te avías metido?

Dagur: disculpa ¿me estas controlando?

Heather: no yo solo...

Dagur: (la interrumpe) solo ¿que?, crees que te engaño, crees que estoy con otra chica

Heather: no yo solo quería pasar tiempo contigo

Dagur: ahí por favor (fingiendo estar molesto) me largo de aquí (y se va por donde avía llegado)

Cada día las discusiones eran mas frecuentes y mas fuertes que hacia que la pareja no se llevara muy bien...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Todos le seguían prestando mucha atención a la oji-verde-claro

Heather: el ya avía cambiado por completo, pero yo ya no soporte mas el me avía estado engañando y decidí terminar la relación, y todo empeoro mucho cuando a él lo avían ascendido a jefe por la repentina enfermedad de su padre...

**FLASH BACK**

Tras un mes del rompimiento de la pareja departe de Heather por haber visto a Dagur abrasando y besando a otra chica y de que su corazón avía sido destrozado por la traición de su ex-novio ella se sentía muy triste y totalmente destrozada.

Heather ya se avía enterado de la noticia de que Dagur ayer lo avían nombrado jefe de su pueblo y ella pensaba en la vieja tradición que eso conlleva** (que cada jefe Verserker al llegar a ser jefe deberán escoger una mujer a quien tendrá que ser su esposa) l**o pensaba y eso la tenia sin cuidado y se decía a ella mismo de que pobre la chica que eligiera, que la que eligiera nunca podría ser feliz junto a ese hipócrita.

La joven peli-negro estaba caminando por una pequeña montaña asta que fue interrumpida por el jefe Verserker.

Dagur: hola Heather

Heather: que quieres (lo miraba con enojo)

Dagur: solo e venido por una cosa

Heather: (lo queda minado)

Dagur: como ya sabes me e convertido en jefe, y según la tradición… debo tener una prometida y sabes algo, te elegí a ti como mi esposa, felicidades (decía descaradamente)

Heather: estas loco yo nunca aceptaría casarme contigo después de lo que me as echo (se da vuelta para marcharse pero algo la sujeta)

Dagur: (agarrando fuerte el brazo de Heather) eso no fue un petición (la mira fijamente) fue una orden (apretando mas fuerte el brazo de Heather)

Heather: (tratando de liberarse del agarre) suéltame me lastimas…

Dagur: tú no me aras quedar mal frente a mi padre y mucho menos a mi pueblo

Heather: suéltame (mientras forcejeaba y le pegaba ligeramente para que la soltase)

Dagur: (arto de los débiles golpes que lo molestaban decide darle una bofetada que la hace caer aterrada al suelo) ahora vendrás con migo (mientras se acercaba a ella)

Heather: (estaba sentada en el suelo tocándose el lado derecho de su rostro donde recibió el impacto de la bofetada)... (Ella al ver que Dagur que quería volver para agarrarla ella lanza una patada que le da en el estomago al joven y luego se retira del lugar corriendo aterrorizada)

Luego de ese momentos Heather va para su casa y decide contarle lo ocurrido a sus padres quienes estaban furiosos con Dagur pero al no poder hacer nada contra el jefe y que de seguro el vendría por ella y ellos no podrían hacer nada para defenderla en ese lugar, deciden irse de inmediato del pueblo por la protección de su hijo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Heather: y después ustedes ya saben el resto de la historia de cuando iba navegando y Alvin nos secuestro y chantajeo...

Astrid: (muy sorprendida por la historia de su amiga) lo que te paso con Dagur es terribles, no me sorprende que estés así (luego la abraza)

Patán: (enojado) ahí ese maldito como se atreve hacerte eso, si lo tuviera enfrente le daría una buena paliza (golpeando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda)

Después de que Patán terminara de hablar una curandera sale de la sala, Heather y su madre rápidamente se paran y se ponen frente de la curandera y le preguntan sobre el estado del padre de Heather, la curandera le explica con detalles y les asegura que el hombre estará bien y que ahora solo necesitaba descansar.

Cuando la aliviarte noticia fue revelada tanto madre como hija sintieron como su alma regresaba a sus cuerpos, Hipo estaba muy pensativo y por alguna razón se para de golpe y se dirige asía Ivar.

Hipo: (con seriedad) Ivar puedes acompañarme quiero hablarte en secreto

Ivar: si claro (y sigue a su amigo)

Los dos amigos se retiran de la posada de los curanderos, las dos únicas personas que notaron la ausencia de los dueños de los Furias Nocturnas fueron Astrid y Heather.

/

En un navío de los Verserker se encontraba a él joven jefe sentado como si nada esperando a que pasen las dos horas para el combate.

Dagur; creo que fui demasiado generoso en darle dos horas (se lo desea a si mismo)

Guardia: señor no se tiene que estar preparandose para su combate (aconsejando a su jefe) he oído que ese muchacho maneja muy bien las espadas

Dagur: insinúas algo imbécil (mirando al guardia desafiante)

Guardia: no señor yo solo...

Dagur: cállate, yo igual e tomado mis precauciones (sonriendo y tocando una pequeña bolsa que tenia amarrada en su cintura)

/

Las dos horas pasaron y ambos combatientes ya estaban el la "arena de combate", como el combate era a muerte los únicos que estaban dentro de la arena eran los combatientes y sus ayudantes (en este caso Ivar eligió a Hipo como compañero y Dagur eligió a un guardia) y en un costado obligatoriamente tenia que estar Heather que estaba sentada en un banco siendo custodiada por dos soldados Verserker, luego del que guardia ayudase a su jefe a estar preparado para el combate Dagur se dirige al centro de la arena, y después de que Hipo preparo a Ivar el joven peli-negro se dirige al centro de la arena donde estaba Dagur.

Ivar tenia como armas sus dos espadas de siempre que estaban desenvainadas y también tenia un escudo en la espalda y Dagur tenia una espada en su mano derecho y el escudo en la izquierda. Ya preparados ambos combatientes toman posición de combate y estoico sentado fuera de la arena y en las gradas viendo todo da la orden de que comience el combate.

Dagur fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque con muchos ataques múltiples de espadas Ivar lo que hacia era cubrirse con sus espadas y esperaba la posibilidad de atacar, pero al no encontrar una oportunidad clara el lanza un espadazo horizontal pero Dagur lo esquiva fácilmente y lanza un golpe vertical de espada pero Ivar lo esquiva con un giro y en ese giro el peli-negro lanza otro golpe de espada nuevamente horizontal del lado izquierdo del jefe Verserker pero el peli-rojizo se cubre con su escudo y ambos se separan.

Dagur: (un poco agitado) crees que pueden vencerme así ja, eres patético

Ivar: (respirando levemente agitado y no responde la agresión verbal de su rival)

Ambos se lanzan al ataque y chocan espadas y están frente a frente.

Dagur: vas a morir

Ivar: no perderé...

/

Mientras que en la academia de Dragones continuaba el combate, en la sala de los curanderos estaba la madre de Heather sentada al frente de la cama donde estaba su esposo inconsciente, la mujer estaba preocupando por su hija y le imploraba a los dioses que todo salga bien y que proteja a su hija de todo mal, el padre de Heather abre los ojos y la esposa se acerca a él.

Padre de Heather: donde esta nuestra hija...

Madre de Heather: ella esta obligada de presenciar el combate...

Padre de Heather: que... (Decía sorprendido) debemos ir para allá de inmediato (y trata de levantarse pero el dolor de su abdomen lo impedía)

Madre de Heather: no te muevas querido aun tienes que recuperarte (decía preocupada) los curanderos dijeron que debes hacer reposo

Padre de Heather: no lo are (se trata de levantar nuevamente)

Madre de Heather: pero debes...

Padre de Heather: no, no estaré aquí descansando mientras que el futuro de nuestra hija se esta decidiendo en un combate (decía con gran espíritu y desempeño) no importa mi salud, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es esta ahí para ella.

Madre de Heather: (observa el espíritu imparable de su esposo) bien pero deja que te ayude (y lo sujeta y lo ayuda a pararse)

Padre de Heather: gracias amor...

Madre de Heather: (lo ayuda a dar los primeros pasos)

Padre de Heather: (toca su abdomen por el dolor) ahhh (gemía del dolor)

Madre de Heather: estas bien (preocupada)

Padre de Heather: si no te preocupes y sigamos

Y los padres se dirigieron a la academia para poder presenciar tan importante batalla para su hija aunque su paso era lento.

/

En la academia de Dragones

Ivar y Dagur seguían con el combate y ninguno cedía, se escuchaban barios choques de espadas, el joven jefe estaba cansado mientras que su rival al parecer no. En las gradas pudieron llegar los padres de la joven para poder presenciar la pelea tan importante (llegaron rápido por que la pelea llevaba ya un tiempo). Ivar va al ataque y chocan espadas pero el peli-negro movió en un giro su espada bruscamente haciendo que su rival soltara su espada, luego lanza una patada que da en el escudo y hace caer al peli-rojizo, Dagur furioso y sin que lo vieran nadie ni siquiera Ivar desata con una mano una pequeña bolsa que estaba en su cintura y mete su mano y al ver que Ivar se acercó lo suficiente le lanza un polvo que le da en el rostro y también le entra en los ojos al oji-marrón-oscuro, tras ese movimiento Ivar grita de dolor y suelta sus espadas para poder refregarse los ojos, todos quedan atónitos tras ese movimiento tramposo del jefe Verserker, el peli-rojizo se levanta rápido y empieza a golpear a Ivar con una serie de golpes mientras que el peli-negro no pudo hacer nada mas que tratar de cubrirse, Dagur de lo muchos golpes, lanza una patada que hace caer a Ivar en su escudo que tenia colgado en su espalda el Verserker se acerca a su rival caído.

Heather: !noo Ivar¡ (trata de levantarse e interferir pero los guardias la retienen)

Dagur: te dije que no ganarías (sonríe)

Ivar: (se gira en el piso y trata de levantarse)

Dagur: (le da una patada en el estomago a Ivar y lo hace girar)... (Se sube encima de él y le empieza a dar golpes en el rostro)

Todos estaban callados presenciando la horrible ocena de Dagur e Ivar y solo se podía escuchar los golpes que Dagur le estaba dando a Ivar.

Heather forcejeaba muy fuerte contra los dos hombres tratando de libérense para poder ayudar a Ivar, Hipo estaba apretando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas y conteniendo con todo su autocontrol las ganas de ir a ayudar a su amigo y cuando se arto iba a intervenir pero pudo ver que su amigo reacciono.

Ivar: (sostuvo un brazo de su agresor y con el otro lo empuja para que se baje de él)... (Se levanta con dificultad y con un mano se refriega sus ojos)

Dagur: (se levanta) es inútil, ese polvo irrita la piel imagínate lo que le ara eso a tus ojos (se ríe)

Ivar: no puedo ver con claridad pero aun así no dejare que te salgas con la tuya...

Hipo: (se queda pensando) "espera, eso es"

Dagur empieza a caminar alrededor de Ivar para salir de su poco campo visual, Ivar resignado trata de buscarlo, Dagur detrás del joven de su misma edad va al ataque, Hipo le advierte a Ivar -detrás de ti- y su amigo peli-negro al reconocer de inmediato la voz lanza una patada hacia atrás y logro darle a Dagur haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

Ivar: !gracias¡ (le grito a su amigo)

Hipo: no ahí de que... desde ahora seré tus ojos

El furioso jefe se levanta y piensa rápido y decide ir al ataque, Hipo le dice de donde provenían los múltiples golpes y gracias a eso Ivar pudo con dificultad esquivarlo y cubrirlos, Ivar agarra con sus manos los brazos de Dagur y el oji-marrón-oscuro le da un fuerte cabezazo que deja mareado a el jefe y un poco adolorido a él.

Ivar: (agarra su escudo que tenia en su espalda y piensa) "espero que funcione" (se coloca el escudo y este se convierte en una ballesta y luego Ivar corre un poco su chaleco dejando ver que tenia flechas y pone una en la ballesta-escudo)

Al hacer eso todos se quedan muy sorprendidos a excepción de Hipo...

**FLASH BACK**

En la sala de emergencia de los curanderos.

Hipo: (con seriedad) Ivar puedes acompañarme quiero hablarte en secreto

Ivar: si claro (y sigue a su amigo)

Después de salir de la posada de los curanderos los amigos se dirigieron a la herrería y entran, Hipo agarra un escudo y se lo muestra a su amigo.

Hipo: toma

Ivar: (confundido) por que, tú sabes que yo no soy de usar escudos

Hipo: lo se lo tuyo son las espadas, pero este no es un simple escudo (decía con misterio)...** (Este escudo es el de la serie Defensores de Berk yo aun no lo e visto en acción pero lo invente lo mas apegado a la serie que pude XD) **

Ivar: (mas confundido toma el escudo)

Hipo: anda póntelo

Ivar: obedeciendo a su amigo se pone el escudo)

Hipo: y ahora aprieta ese pequeño interruptor (de donde se agarraba en escudo cerca avía un interruptor pequeño)

Ivar: (jala con sus dos dedos el interruptor y el escudo se convierte en una ballesta) wow

Hipo: (sonríe) es uno de mis últimos inventos, no esta terminado pero...

Ivar: es asombroso (mira el arma sorprendido) como...

Hipo: es que remplace el interior de madera y coloque una ballesta y también es mucho mas resistente y duro que cualquier otro escudo gracias a que fundí el metal con flama de magnesio de un Nadder y modifique unas cuantas partes para que se pueda convertir de escudo a ballesta y de ballesta a escudo a voluntad (le sonríe a su amigo) te servirá para el enfrentamiento de hoy

Ivar: wow, eres muy inteligente

Hipo: lo se (decía contento)

Ivar: gracias amigo...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ivar ya avía cargado la ballesta y le estaba apuntando a Dagur.

Dagur: (se ríe) como piensas usar una ballesta estando casi ciego (y corre asía otra dirección para no estar en la zona de fuego)

Hipo: !DERECHA¡ (advirtiendo a su amigo)

Ivar apunta a su derecha y logra ver borrosamente una figura oscura que corría y dedujo que era su enemigo y dispara, Dagur se detiene en seco y la flecha le pasa por al lado, Ivar recarga la ballesta y disparaba en direcciones que le indicaba su amigo, estuvo así maso menos unos 13 disparos asta que consiguió acorralar a Dagur en una pared, el jefe trata de taclearlo pero Ivar logra esquivarlo y Dagur cae al suelo e Ivar rápido le apunta con la ballesta muy de cerca en la cabeza.

Ivar: (con respiración muy agitada) ríndete...

Dagur: (con respiración muy agitada) yo... yo me rindo

Al escuchar eso todo Berk empieza a festejar con gritos de victoria, Ivar cambiando la ballesta a escudo y se da vuelta para poder ir por Heather, Hipo se estaba acercando lentamente para poder felicitar a su amigo pero observa que detrás de el, Dagur agarro una espada que estaba tirada cerca de él y sin pensarlo decide correr para salvar a su amigo, Dagur lanza un ataque de espada horizontal con la idea de dañar a Ivar mientras que él estaba distraído e Ivar presiente algo y mira para atrás y logra ver que el peli-rojizo lo iba a matar pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, y en ese momento antes del impacto Hipo empuja a Ivar haciéndolo caer al suelo y recibiendo el impacto en su hombro derecho dejando una profunda cortadura que lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

Después de esa ocena los gritos de celebración se silenciaron y Estoico entra corriendo asía su hijo herido

Estoico: !HIJO¡ !HIJO¡ (agarrando con cuidado la cabeza de su hijo) !LOS CURANDEROS RAPIDO¡ (mientras que se rompió una parte de su ropa y con eso tapa la profunda herida de su brazo)

Hipo: (apretaba fuerte sus dientes para no gritar)... (Estaba sangrando mucho)

Ivar: la vas a pagar (y busca a su agresor y con dificultad lo encuentra y va contra el)

Dagur se encontraba junto a Heather y los dos soldados Verserker que lo custodiaban, el jefe apuntaba con su espada a la garganta de la joven.

Ivar: (se detiene de golpe)

Dagur: si alguien se acerca ella perderá la vida

Todos miraban con terror y furia al jefe Verserker.

Dagur: (mira a Heather) mi amor pronto podremos comenzar una nueva vida juntos

Heather: estas loco... (Asustada)

Dagur: si pero de amor, y nosotros podremos ser felices para siempre

Heather: ya no ahí un "nosotros" y nunca lo abra y cuando te detengan...

Dagur: (larga una carcajada) y quien podrá detenerme

¿?: Yo te detendré (decía un hombre encapuchado que llegaba detrás de Estoico)

Dagur: y quien rayos eres tu (mira al encapuchado)

¿?: El que acabara con todo esto (y se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro)

Estoico: (mira al hombre) ¿Osvald?

Dagur: ¿padre? ¿Que haces aquí? (sorprendido)

Osvald: Dagur as traído vergüenza y deshonra a nuestro pueblo por tu actos (decía furioso el hombre de la misma estatura que Estoico pero muy canoso, corpulentos y de ojos azules)

Dagur: pero la amo y ella a mi padre...

Heather: yo no te amo y nunca te amare

Dagur: (la mira impactado y luego mira hacia adelante cierra sus ojos y aprieta su espada) si no eres mía (susurra) !NO SERAS DE NADIE¡ (y con su espada da un giro para eliminar a su amada)

Ivar: !NOOO¡ (y corrió para salvar a heather)

Osvald: !DETENGANLO¡

Y un soldado que custodiaba a la joven detiene el golpe de Dagur.

Dagur: como te atreves, traidor (forcejeando con el soldado)

Guardia n°1: solo sigo órdenes

Guardia n°2: (ayuda a su compañero y logran capturar a Dagur)

Dagur: maldito las pagaran

Heather: (corre hacia Ivar y lo abraza)

Astrid llegaba corriendo con los curanderos para su novio y amigo.

Y los padres de Heather hacen presencia para estar con su hija.

/

Después de una Hora Osvald estuvo disculpándose con todos por los crímenes que cometió su hijo el cual el prometió castigar con seriedad, el padre de Heather, Ivar e Hipo fueron llevados con los curanderos para ser curados

Osvald: lo siento a todos (disculpándose con todos los presentes) a ti Estoico por todas las fechorías y falta de respeto de mi hijo, y a ustedes dos jóvenes guerreros (refiriéndose a Ivar e Hipo) y en especial a ustedes (refiriéndose a toda la familia de Heather) prometo que mi hijo no volverá a hacerte ningún daño, y también e entendido el motivo por el que ustedes prefieren quedarse aquí y no en la isla Verserker, y desde ahora tienen mi bendición y mi absoluto apoyo. Estoico...

Estoico: si...

Osvald: prometo recompensarte por todo

Estoico: no es necesario, al fin de cuentas no fue tu culpa

Osvald: aun así... por favor permíteme enmendar mis errores de padre a padre...

Estoico: esta bien viejo amigo

Osvald: gracias viejo amigo

La sincera disculpa del gran jefe Verserker fue aceptadas por todos y luego el decide marcharse con sus tropas he irse para su hogares...

**Continuara****...**

**Bueno ya termine el capitulo 7 de VIDA DE HÉROE espero que le allá gustado y disculpen si me pase un poco es que se me ocurrió así je pero bueno dejen COMENTARIOS y asta la próxima chau...**


	8. Chapter 8

VIDA DE HÉROE

**Hola a todos de nuevo hoy les dejo otro capitulo de VIDA DE HÉROE, COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE: antes de empezar el capitulo de hoy solo quiero decir que a los que leen mi historia pido su opinión solo quiero saber si esta historia vale la pena, sé que soy el mas nuevo en esta pagina y verdaderamente no se cuanto leen esto pero simplemente pido su opinión y también quiero agradecer mucho a** **Me-me rotamundo él es una de mis grandes razones por tratar de hacer la historia lo mas inesperada posible y agradezco de que el siempre deja su comentario al final del capitulo eso me inspira al seguir escribiendo... gracias a los que me leen y dejen comentarios... bueno dejando de lado el bla bla bla (típica frase mía XD) acá les dejo el capitulo de hoy.**

**Cap 8: heridas y recuerdos**

Días pasaron desde la llegada de Dagur a Berk, el padre de Heather se estaba recuperando y asiendo tratar sus heridas a igual que los dueños de los Furias Nocturnas, las clases en la academia de Dragones seguían normal pero solo que con un nuevo maestro y a petición de Hipo su remplazo fue Astrid que gustosa tomo el cargo, ella ya se avía sincronizado en la academia y en cuidar a su novio, Astrid estaba siendo como una curandera personal para Hipo eso al chico le gustaba mucho ser cuidado por el amor de su vida pero algunas veces en la que Hipo quería dar un vuelo con su Dragón y su amigo su muy sobreprotectora novia no se lo permitía y en pocas ocasiones Ivar lo ayudaba a escabullirse para dar unos pequeños vuelos.

El tiempo pasaba y otro día como cualquier otro se presentaba en Berk y en la casa de Hipo el peli-marrón-rojizo se despertaba incomodo el brazo herido y vendado, saluda a su Dragón y sale de su evitación para desayunar

Estoico: hola hijo ¿como amaneciste hoy?

Hipo: (bostezando mientras bajaba las escaleras) estupendo (decía sin ánimo)

Estoico: veo que aun te sigue molestando para dormir (notando la expresión de su hijo)

Hipo: solo un poco (y se sienta al lado de la mesa)

Estoico: (dándole una canasta de pescado a Chimuelo y después le da un plato con el desayuno a su hijo) toma

Hipo: (mira raro el plato) gra-gracias... papa

El padre de Hipo no era prácticamente un buen cocinero es mas Hipo siempre era el que cocinaba pero desde que avía salvado la vida de su mejor amigo y recibiendo un profundo espadazo en el brazo derecho dejándolo muy herido su padre tubo que hacer lo que nunca izo bien cocinar.

Hipo forzosamente se avía terminado por completo la comida de su padre, Estoico le pidió a Hipo que se quedase sentado mientras que despejaba la mesa para poder hablar.

Hipo: y de que quieres hablar para

Estoico: (sentándose) iré directo al grano, es que ahora mismo me tengo que ir a una reunión con algunas tribus Vikingas y estaré ausente unos par de días es por eso que hoy temprano fui a la casa Hofferson y les pedí a los padres de Astrid si ella puede cuidarte estos días en mi ausencia

Hipo: y que digieran

Estoico: pues el padre se negó rotundamente pero justo Astrid avía escuchado la conversación y estuvo discutiendo y suplicando a su padre que la dejara y el padre sin más remedio cedió, vaya que esa chica tiene carácter (y sonríe)

Hipo: y me lo dices a mi...

Estoico: a si casi me olvido la condición del padre fue que ella no podía quedarse a dormir acá

Hipo: comprendo

Estoico: bien ya te puse al tanto (agarra una bolsa con arnas y su casco) bien me iré

Hipo: papa de que se trata esa reunión de tribus

Estoico: de... nada serio (mintiendo)

Hipo: (no creyéndole) esta bien adiós papa

Después de que padre e hijo se despidieran un rugido de un Furia Nocturna se escucha fuera de la casa de Hipo, el oji-verde sabiendo quien avía llegado abre la puerta y ve a su amigo llegar caminando junto a su Dragón y tanto como jinete y Dragón entra a la casa, Bleiz se dirigió al lado de su hermano Chimuelo quien aun seguía comiendo sus pescados mientras que Ivar va y se sienta para hablar con Hipo.

Ivar: como estas amigo

Hipo: bien solo con un poco de sueño (y bosteza)

Ivar: deduzco que aun te molesta para dormir

Hipo: solo un poco nada grave, y tu como estas con tus heridas y tu vista (sentándose)

Ivar: bien ya me recupere por completo y veo de maravilla, y de mis heridas sigo igual aun debo vendarme mi perna y brazo derecho y también debo seguir tomando ese horrible te medicinal (haciendo cara de asco)

Hipo: (se ríe) si me lo imagino, yyy como vas con tu novia (queriendo poner nervioso a su amigo)

Ivar: no es mi novia, es mi amiga (decía ligeramente sonrojado)

Hipo: eso decía yo con Astrid y míranos ahora

Ivar: si, me acuerdo cuando yo te decías esas cosas

Hipo: emm tómalo como una pequeña venganza (y ambos amigos se ríen)

Ivar: (suspira) cuando crees que nos dejaran volver al trabajo me siento inútil

Hipo: no lo se pero mientras tanto aprovechemos y vallamos a volar antes de que Astrid llegue

Ivar: de acuerdo

Hipo: bien iré por mi cilla de montar

Hipo sube a su evitación y baja sosteniendo la silla de montar con una mano luego Hipo con la ayuda de Ivar le ponen la cilla a Chimuelo por que Hipo solo no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Hipo: bien vamos...

Pero antes de salir, por la puerta aparece Astrid.

Astrid: (con los brazos cruzados) !HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO TERCERO¡ a donde creen que van...

Ivar e Hipo: ah emm, ahh (tratando de inventar algo)

Hipo: vamos a ir a ver a Bocón (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Astrid: (no creyéndole) a sii... pues tendrá que esperar tengo que curarte tu herida y volver a vendarlas para que no se te infecte (mientras que lo jalaba del brazo bueno y lo centava en una cilla)

Ambos dragones se reían e Ivar se aguantaba la risa.

Ivar: (aguantando la risa) bien... creo que me iré a "ver a Bocón" yo solo, adiós tortolos (y se da vuelta para marcharse pero se detiene de golpe al ver que en la puerta estaba Heather con una bolsa de tela con yerbas medicinales y vendajes)

Heather: a donde vas tu, aun estas en tratamiento (decía divertida con una vos seductora y sonriendo)

Ivar: es...que yo... (Sonrojado)

Heather: (jalándolo despacio para dentro de la casa) vamos déjame curas esas heridas

Hipo: (mientras se sacaba el chaleco y su camiseta para se curado) ibas algún lado Ivar (decía mientras reía)

Ivar: (se sienta) cállate (decía derrotado)

Hipo: (se ríe ligeramente)

Heather: (poniéndose frente a Ivar) debes... quitarte el chaleco y tu camiseta (decía un poco apenada)

Ivar: (obedece la petición de la peli-negro)

Después de eso ambos Vikingos de pelo negro se sonrojaron notablemente y luego Heather empieza a quitarle las vendas viejas y curar su heridas, la pareja presente** (Hipo y Astrid) **notaron el sonrojo de sus amigos y los nervios de Heather cosa que eso izo reír y enternecer a la pareja y lo izo pensar en después darle una mano a la relación.

Astrid y Heather se quedaron un muy buen rato cuidando a los dos muchachos y después ambas chicas obligadamente los llevaron a la posada de los curanderos para acerca ver, los do chicos decían que no era necesario pero las chicas insistieron y ganaron y los cuatros Vikingos se dirigieron a la posada.

A la salida de la posada de los curanderos los cuatro jóvenes se toparon con Patán.

Patán: hola chicas (decía con vos seductora) hoy a la noche are una reunión de la academia y están invitadas (mira a Ivar e Hipo) ah ustedes creo que también pueden ir si quieren (decía sin ninguna pisca de animo)

Astrid: lo siento Patán pero voy a tener que estar cuidando a Hipo, el no debe quedarse ningún minuto solo (decía seria)

Heather: al igual que Ivar

Patán: bien ellos pueden ir no aremos grandes cosas solo estaremos tranquilos alrededor de una fogata y comiendo mientras contamos historias

Ivar: suena divertido

Hipo: bien al menos será mejor que mirar al techo esperando a que me duerma

Patán: por supuesto que lo será (decía orgulloso)

Ivar: y que dicen (mira a Heather y Astrid)

Heather y Astrid: (indecisas)

Hipo. Vamos nos divertiremos un poco

Astrid: (mira a Heather y luego a los chicos) esta bien iremos

Patán: !bien¡ (dijo victorioso) vallan esta noche a la tercera torre del vigía (y se marcho)

Las horas pasaron y la noche caía y los cuatro jóvenes fueron a la torre del vigía como avían acordado, al subir se encontraron con Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez. Hipo y Astrid tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro,

Patán: (empujando a Brutacio) oye Heather te guarde un asiento al lado mio

Heather: no gracias me sentarse aquí (y se sienta junto a Ivar)

La reunión avía empezado cada uno contaba uno de sus momentos mas locos de sus vidas todos reían y se la estaban pasando bien y de repente Patapez le avía preguntado a Ivar sobre el escudo que avía usado en el combate e Ivar respondió que el escudo lo avía creado Hipo y que solo se lo avía prestado, toda la tención se postro en Hipo y le preguntaron como avía creado tan magnifico escudo y de que como se le avía ocurrido, Hipo dio detalles sobre el escudo y que solo se le avía ocurrido y ya, Ivar agrego que a él se ocurre las ideas mas locas y todos se rieron a excepción de Patán por que no le estaban prestando mucha atención.

Patán: ya es hora de las historias de terror

Luego Patán conto sobre su supuesto encuentro con una hechicera a nadie le asusto, era el turno de Brutilda, ella avía contado de que unos piratas fantasmas navegaban por estos mares y eso asusto a unos pocos.

Astrid: pufff... (Haciendo gesto de no creerle)

Brutilda: a si no te gusta mi historia de los piratas fantasma cuenta la tuya (decía desafiante)

Astrid: por supuesto...

Astrid avía narrado una historia sobre un Vikingo sin cabeza que merodeaba por Berk con un garfio en ves de mano en busca de su cabeza. Y en ese instante Astrid toco ligeramente la espalda de Patapez haciéndolo morirse del miedo y hacerlo gritar casi como una niña. Astrid se reía a carcajadas

Patapez: eso no fue gracioso

Astrid: para mi... fue muy gracioso (tomando aire de tanta risa)

Brutilda: lo admito esa fue muy buena historia (decía asustada)

Patán: (asustado) y esa historia es cierta...

Astrid: no lo se puede ser que !sii¡ (y saca un garfio de la nada)

Eso asusto a casi todos.

Astrid: (se ríe) bien parece que asuste a todos menos a tres (y mira a Hipo, Ivar y Brutacio)... (Y se vuelve a sentar al lado de Hipo)

Hipo: ¿de donde sacaste el garfio?

Astrid: lo tenía para la ocasión

Brutacio: tu historia no me asusto por que mi historia es mucho mejor y más aterradora

Astrid: pues cuéntala (decía desafiante con una sonrisa)

Brutacio: (se levanta) bien aquí va... esta historia tiene miles de años... es mas se rumorea que su leyenda a sucedido en este siglo (guarda un rato de silencio) es la leyenda del Dragón Demonio del Inframundo (decía con misterio) este Dragón no es un Dragón normal se dice que cuando se creo el inframundo y Hela **(Hela: diosa y soberana del inframundo, recibe a los muertos en sus dominios y los duerme en un sueño eterno es hija del dios Loki) **tomo dominio, descubrió una vestía echa de huesos...

Ivar: (al escuchar eso su sonrisa desapareció y bajo la mirada)

Brutacio: era un Dragón de huesos muy grande aun mas grande que el Muerte Roja (todos se sorprendieron al oír eso) era como la montaña mas grande de todas, Hela al no poder destruir a la vestía la diosa lo encadeno y lo encerró en lo mas profundo del inframundo...

Todos se quedan viendo a Brutacio mas sorprendido, Ivar solo miraba asía abajo y sus brazos temblaban cosa que solo noto Hipo al ver a su amigo que parecía asustado.

Brutacio: (sigue) nadie sabe como pero un día la bestia logro salir causando muerte y destrucción a su paso pero un hombre un día pudo detenerlo y devolverlo al inframundo, y los rumores dicen que en este siglo la historia volvió a repetirse que hubo mucha destrucción, y el que mirase al Dragón directo a sus ojos rojos tan intenso como la lava morirá...

Ivar: (al escuchar lo ultimo solto la pata de pollo que tenia en la mano haciéndola caer al suelo y se levanta) lo siento... debo irme (decía muy ahogado y no miro a nadie mientras bajaba las escaleras)

Heather: Ivar espera... (se lebanta para ir tras el)

Hipo: Heather (agarra el brazo de su amiga) no te preocupes iré yo (suelta el brazo de la joven y baja las escaleras)

Todos se quedan callados tras tras la repentina acción del oji-marron-oscuro, Patan intento seguir con la reunión tratando de sacar un tema de conversación, Heather se quedo preocupada y angustiada pensando sobre la repentina actitud de Ivar, luego todos tratan de seguir con las historias pero aun seguían preocupados.

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

Ivar se avía metido un poco al bosque y se recostó debajo de un árbol muy pensativo.

Ivar: (su respiración estaba acelerada)... (mira su mano que estaba temblando y trata de pararla con la otra y piensa) "maldición"

Hipo: (encuentra a su amigo debajo de un árbol y se acerca) estas bien...

Ivar. (ignorando a su amigo y fija su mirada al lado contrario de donde estaba Hipo)

Hipo: vamos no me agas centrarme sabes que me costaría levantarme (tratando de hacer reír a su amigo)

Ivar: (ignorándolo)

Hipo: (mira la mano temblorosa de Ivar y se ciento a su lado) vamos puedes decírmelo (no recibe respuesta) ¿fue por ña historia que contó Brutacio?

Ivar: eso no es una simple historia...

Hipo: que... (confundido)

Ivar: nada, tu no me creerías

Hipo: por favor puedes confiar en mi

Ivar: (lo mira y lo piensa) esta bien... tu sabes que soy muy reservado con mi pasado

Hipo: ni me lo digas ni siquiera se tu apellido (y ríe)

Ivar: (una pequeña carcajada sale de el) tienes razon... bien empesare desde el principio... mi nombre completo es Ivar Ragnar Starkad

Hipo: "Staekad" eso me suena

Ivar: yo era de la tribu... Margmagg... (dijo desanimado)

Hipo: (sorprendido y con los ojos bien abierto) es no es la tribu que... (no lo dice)

Ivar: que fue totalmente exterminada sin dejar sobrevivientes, si...

Hipo: yo no sabia...

Ivar: descuida, la razón por la que mi tribu y toda mi gente fueron eliminada es por culpa de ese maldito Dragón

Hipo: pero... que paso

Ivar: (suspira) el día de lo ocurrido, yo solo tenia ocho años...

**FLASH BACK**

En la isla de los Margmagg un pequeño niño corria por todo el pueblo en busca de algo, el niño traía puesto una camiseta de tela color rojo-claro un chaleco negro, unos pantalones de tela marrón y sus botas marrones, el niño se detiene y mira para todos lados y por fin encuentra lo que buscaba.

Ivar: !tio¡ !tio Sturla¡

Sturla: (se da vuelta) hola Ivar (decía muy contento mientras que lo abraza y lo sube a su hombro derecho) que ase mi pequeño sobrino aquì (y ríe)

Ivar: sabes que ya no soy pequeño ya paso un mes desde que cumpli ocho años

Sturla: si ya lo se y también e escuchado que tu hermano te esta enseñando a combatir

Ivar: si, el es el mejor de todo y pronto lo sùperare y lo venceré

Sturla: si es el mejor de todo Margmagg pero estoy seguro que un día lo podrás superar... y para que me buscabas

Ivar: emmm, a si mi papa te esta buscando

Sturla: ¿es urgente?

Ivar: emmm, ahí no lo recuerdo (golpea su cabeza)

Sturla: (se ríe) no importa ire de inmediato (y baja a su sobrino de su hombro)

después de haber cumplido la petición de su padre el niño regreso a su casa, se encuentra con su madre quien le avía cocinado una muy rica comida.

Ivar: (ve a su hermano caminar asia la puerta) hermano hoy a la tarde vamos a entrenar

Hermano de Ivar:** (el joven de 21 años era muy parecido a ****I****var de aspecto lo único que lo diferenciaba era su pelo que era castaño y sus ojos que eran bien negros después todo era idéntico a su hermano) **lo siento hoy no puedo...

Ivar: (se pone triste y baja su mirada)

Hermano de Ivar: pero mañana prometo enseñarte unos par de secretos de combates propios (y le sonríe)

Ivar: enserio (muy ilusionado) eres el mejor

Madre de Ivar:** (la mujer era hermosa con pelo negro suelto y sus ojos marrones, delgada y con una sonrisa muy encantadora) **vas con tu padre ¿no?

Hermano de Ivar: si ya me tengo que ir (abrasa a su madre)

Madre de Ivar: cuidate... (corresponde el abrazo)

Hermano de Ivar: (suelta a su madre) adiós

La madre de Ivar después de que su hijo menor termino de comer lo lleva asta su avitación y lo arropa

Ivar: (recostado en la cama) mama tu crees que algún día llegue hacer tan fuerte como papa y mi Hermano (y vostesa)

Madre de Ivar: estoy segura de que si, pero también debes saber que un gran guerrero no solo debe tener fuerza también un gran corazón (y le da un beso en la frente y se retira)

El peli-negro dormio unas horas pero unos ruidos perturbaron su sueño y se despierta, abre los ojos y solo podia ver por su ventana mucho fuego y asustado decide ir a buscar a su madre pero no la encuentra, el niño pensava que estaba bajo ataque y sale afuera, al salir ve a mucho gente ullendo y a un enorme monstruo de huesos, el monstruo estaba siendo rodeado por muchos guerreros Vikingos que conbatian contra la vestía, Ivar asustado busca a su madre y padre y empieza a correr, el enorme monstruo da unos pasos y destruye muchas cosas, Ivar por la magnitud del impacto se cae y mira asia atrás, el Dragón miro a Ivar fijamente, el niño se queda aterrado y paralizado mirando los ojos del Dragón que eran mas rojo que la sangre y mas intenso que la lava.

El dragón iba a exhalar fuego a Ivar pero una roca gigante lo molesta y llama su atención, Ivar mira y ve a su padre dirigiendo a muchos Vikingos con catapultas y muchas armas, el hermano de Ivar aparece y agarra al niño y se lo lleva corriendo. Ivar aterrado mira asia atrás como muchos Vikingos eran exterminados.

El hermano de Ivar con su hermano en brazos entra a una choza abandonada que estaba fuera del pueblo abre una puerta secreta en el piso que estaba siendo cubierto por cosas, bajan unas diez escaleras y suelta a su hermano.

Ivar: (asustado y sollozando) que esta pasando, que es eso y mama...

Hermano de Ivar: ella... (y guarda silencio)

Ivar: !noo¡ eso no es cierto (jalando a su hermano) me estas mintiendo

Hermando de Ivar: (lo abrasa)

Ivar: (llorando en el pecho de su hermano)

Hermano de Ivar: escúchame bien (se separa de su abrazo) quiero que tengas esto (le da el collar de diamantes con la moneda de oro con el símbolo de su tribu) y también esto (le coloca la espadas)

Ivar: pero... este es el collar de la familia y tus espadas

Hermano de Ivar: quiero que sepas que mama, papa y yo siempre estaremos contigo... (una lagrima por su rostro) no tengas miedo y se fuerte... (vuelve a abrasar a Ivar)

Ivar: no me dejes solo... (lo abrasa con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano) tengo miedo...

Hermano de Ivar: (lagrimas caían de si rostro) lo siento... (y le pega un puñetazo en el estomago)

Ivar: he-her-ma-no... (decía sin aire mientras que se desmayaba lentamente)

Hermano de Ivar: te quiero... (y deja suavemente a su hermano desmayado en el suelo)

Eso fue lo ultimo que Ivar escucho antes de que se desmayara por completo y su hermano se fue del refugio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ivar: y cuando me despierte ya no avía nada, solo cenizas y destrucción, en algunos pueblos en lo que e estado logre escuchar que mi padre no se como logro devolverlo al inframundo, y desde ese momento para sobrevivir me convertí en un ladrón y estuve entrenando arduamente...

Hipo: ya veo (se levanta con una mano con dificultad y se pone de pie) yo... yo no abre conocido a tu familia ni a tu hermano (mira a Ivar) pero estoy seguro de que ellos no le uviese gustado verte así, como dijo tu hermano "se fuerte" (y le estira la mano no herida para levantar a su amigo)

Ivar: (lo queda mirando un rato) tienes razon... (y agarra la mano de su amigo y se levanta despacio) sere fuerte, sere fuerte por ellos... (y toma su collar y lo queda mirando)

Hipo: y sabes algo...

Ivar: (lo mira)

Hipo: tu ya no volverás a estar solo, nos tienes a todos nosotros (y le sonríe)

Ivar: gracias Hipo, por todo...

Hipo: de nada, ahora tenemos que volver de seguro nos están esperando (se da vuelta para irse)

Ivar: Hipo...

Hipo: mm (lo mira)

Ivar: quiero que... esta conversación... (decía despacio)

Hipo: no te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie

Y los amigos vuelven a la torre del vigía, todos en especial Heather le preguntaron que le avía pasado e Ivar respondió que solo un pequeño dolor de una erida pero que ya avia pasado. Todos seguía normal en la reunión de la academia se divirtieron rieron y todo la pasaron esa noche. Pero la única que se quedo pensando después de ese momento fue Heather quien por ahora no le preguntaría.

´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

6 días pasaron y el padre de Heather, Ivar y Hipo ya se avían curado gracias a las asistencias de ciertas mujeres, Estoico ya avía retomado sus labores como jefe pero algo andaba mal algo perturbaba los pensamiento del robusto hombre, algo sabia Estoico que no lo dejaba tranquilo...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno este capitulo solo es una pequeña parte de lo que bien muchas cosas sucedieran, tragedias, romances cosas inesperadas, a y me disculpo por los muchos errores de ortografía es que use una compu distinta por que la que me prestan le paso algo y ahora no corrige los errores de ortografía mis mas sinceras disculpas, chau y asta la próxima...**


End file.
